The Deepest Cut
by Feels-Like-Paradise
Summary: "Do you know what it's like to love someone so much, that you can't see yourself without picturing them or remember anyone who came before them? Warning OOC on Joker's behalf!Joker/OC
1. Disappearing Acts

**Hi this is my first story, I've read so many amazing stories on here and stalked so many of them I thought it was time I did my own. As usual I own nothing except Maddie and James. I wish I owned Joker like many do but it's not happening. Please review and any help and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thanks!**

** Chapter 1: Disappearing Acts.**

As surgeons you get told how to work under pressure, it gets drilled into you day and night. You have to be quick off the mark, you have to be calm; lives are in your hands. As a Wayne, I have learnt I'll never be safe. There's always some mob member who wants to get to me or my brother, to rip apart Wayne Enterprise. For a while I managed to keep myself pretty damn safe. Whilst my brother was off 'finding himself' I went to med school, busted my ass and worked hard to get where I am. Sure, I did the whole big smile, great outfit, new hospital/restaurant opening kinda thing and obviously I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the praise, the appreciating looks I got. But then, as with every great thing in life, you see the dark side. You hear the whispered voices following you, insisting you couldn't possibly be Thomas Wayne's daughter, she's too blonde for that, no something else went on there. After a while you get use to the false smiles and you learn; you learn how fast life can change and that you can't believe the false sense of security that an electric fence and a detective fiancé can bring you. No one is safe, not here in Gotham, even more so now that we have a mad clown running around getting kicks out of blowing things up and killing whoever he wants, no exceptions. For all my training I was pretty stupid not to think _he _wouldn't notice me. That he would hunt me; get to know me, perhaps even more than I know me. That he would get under my skin and stay there, like an itch you just can't scratch. I should have known. No one is safe.

Coffee gets me through the day and night. It helps me function when I'm doing an 80 hour shift every week, week in week out. It helps me when I get called away to stitch up my brother who thinks it 'fun' to prance around in a bat costume and protect a city that is already in a pit of despair. So yeah, coffee good, bat costume? Not so much. My brother of course, is the one and only Bruce Wayne. Playboy and billionaire, wonder boy extraordinaire. Man behind the bat mask. Of course it's not something I can yell from the rooftops, nor can I tell my fiancé or co workers why I have to suddenly leave at all hours. What am I suppose to say? "Oh my brothers Batman. You know Batman? Mask, wings, deep old pervert voice?" I'd be shipped off to Arkham faster than I could say 'Bat'.The electronic gate to the manor swings opens and I drive slowly up to Wayne Manor. Alfred, as always is at the front door to greet me.

"Miss Madeline! On your own today? Master James not joining us?" I swear the man never catches a breath. Oh FYI 'Master James' is my fiancé. His a detective inspector and Gordon's right hand man. Oh yeah, girl done good.

"No. Not today Alfred, Gordon and him have been holed up freaking about the Joker". Alfred nods and gives me a sympathetic smile. Everyone knows the Joker. His the kind of monster in fairytales that moms and dads warn their kids about. I've seen him in pictures and videos that Bruce or James leave about but thankfully that's it. And believe me, that's all I want to see from him. I think it's the eyes. I mean don't get me wrong the make ups freaky enough and so are the killing of innocents etc. But his eyes are cold, and black, they seem almost lifeless. Like he has no soul, no thoughts or feelings. His just...blank.

"How is Bruce?" I ask softly, he got pretty battered last week by some of the Joker's goons and as I was elbow deep in some guy's blood in surgery, I couldn't exactly waltz out and help.

Alfred sighs and walks slower, allowing me to catch up (he moves fast for an old guy), "His fine, a couple of bruised ribs and a few cuts here and there but thankfully nothing major. His been resting a while, which is all he can do." We reach my brother's bedroom and I step in. My whole apartment could fit into this one room. Hell a small country could fit into the house itself. "Bruce? You ok sweetie?" I use my 'doctors' voice to talk to him and he stirs from his bed, his hands behind his head and a smirk forming on his face.

"Hey Maddie, I'm baring up under the strain", Bruce jokes. I brush his hair away from his face and settle myself on the bed, "you just have to ride it out and hope that the scars heal. Or people will be wondering why Bruce Wayne is covered in scars when apparently all he does is hang around with supermodels and set buildings on fire".

Bruce laughs and swipes at my head with his hand. The news bulletin is once again focused on the Joker. His face fills the screen and I feel Bruce stiffen beside me, his arm subconsciously rubs at the wound on his arm.

"Everything will be fine Bruce, Gordon and James are on it. Maybe you should give Batman a break? At the end of the day your just once man". I don't mean to sound like I have no faith. Sometimes all you can have is faith. But this is my brother I'm talking about, apart from Alfred, Rachael, James and a couple of doctors at the hospital, that's all I have. Seriously. Bruce turns to me, his expression far from happy, his jaw muscles clench.

"I can't give it up. I protect this city, it is my job. At the end of the day I do this for you. If anything happened to you or anyone else I love, what then?" Like I said before, my job is surgery, this, all of this, is Bruce. A scalpel gives me strength, it's my defence. The bat costume is Bruce's. My phone rings and breaks the somewhat awkward silence; I pick it up and sit up from the bed. The caller ID flashes up with James's name.

"Hi Maddie, I'm so sorry but I won't be home tonight". Normally his voice is something I want to hear. After hearing that I'd like to rip his head off and bury him under the patio. I slide off the bed and bring turn my back to Bruce; this is not what I need.

"What? Why not? You know that this is my night off, it's not gonna happen again for a while. You _know _that!"

Ok. Maybe I'm being dramatic and have no right to do this, I'm being one of those women I hate who moan at their husbands that their never home and whatever. But this is my first night off and I brought underwear. You know _underwear. _The kind that goes in the 'special drawer', the kind where you've waxed, plucked and moisturised yourself for the first time in a while.

He sighs and I can imagine him running a hand through his short black hair, "You don't think I know that? The Joker is getting worse, his threatening more and more people and yet we can't catch him. So yeah I know this was a special night but this is how I feel when you're at the hospital getting every shift you can."

That does it for me and I press the end call button, I'm still sat on the floor when I feel Bruce sit down next to me. "Trouble?" I lift my brown eyes to his, we are the mirror image of each other except he has dark hair whilst I have blonde. "Isn't there always?" I weakly joke. "This isn't always easy..." I trail off and Bruce looks at me, waiting for me to continue. "Relationships, marriages. People rave about them all the time. Me? I'd prefer to stick a dress on and go down to city hall to get married. James? He wants the whole big parade; like we have to show people how amazing our relationship is, like we have to force them to believe. This was supposed to be our night and I know the Joker's out there, I get that but its hard..."

Bruce has little to say, his not so great at this kind of thing. I stand up. The hospital and Jane. I need to see Jane. "I'm gonna leave now Bruce," the look on his face suggests his thinking I may drive into a pole or take down the Joker myself. "I'll be fine, I need to clear my head and see Jane. Take care of yourself" I pull him into a hug and he winces slightly but returns it. He presses his lips into my hair, "Take it easy, James he has his thing to do. When we've got the Joker you can have all the nights in you want".

I'm dubious at that; my job doesn't end when the Joker gets caught.

I park my car at the top of the hospital car park and groan when the lift has an 'out of order' sign on it. Great, just great. The car park is deathly quiet, a lone van is parked here, but that's it. Perhaps that should have been my first sign to get up and go, but I ignore my gut and carry on walking. I root through my bag for my phone and curse silently when I drop my keys. Whilst I'm on the floor, I can sense something isn't right. It's like what people say when their being stalked, you can feel something watching you; the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. I turn round slightly and am knocked to the floor by a single punch. Dazed, I can barely register when a pair of hands comes towards me, instinct kicks in and a swing my bag; satisfied when it makes a direct hit. I scramble to my feet and run, only getting so far when another figure steps in front of me.

A voice sounds behind me, "Bitch hit me in the god damn face". The figure in front of me steps into the light. I panic when I realise what his wearing. A clown mask. I'm thinking these guys aren't copy cats of the Joker's men; he kills people who dress up as Batman who knows what he'd do with people dressing like him.

"Let go of me!" I scream and lash out when arms grab me round my waist. The guy behind me almost drops me but keeps hold and lashes out again at me; the guy in front dangles a small knife in my face. "Shush shush." He coos at me and I breathe out to calm myself down.

"Now, the boss said not to harm you unless we had to. So I'm thinking hitting my brother is a good enough excuse to...how should I say this? Whack some manners into you?" The other guy strokes my hair; pawing at me whilst his brother steps closer to me. Taking the knife he smashes the end of it into my mouth. Instantly I taste blood, I react the only way I can think and spit blood out at him. It hits him square in the eye. _Score _I cheer silently to myself.

"You fucking bitch!" He lets out a roar and punches me again in the face, bruising me at the side. Julia Roberts was right I think dazed, men really do know just where to hit a woman. It's my last thought before the clown behind me pulls out his gun and hits me with it, sinking into darkness I wish desperately I'd stayed with Bruce.


	2. Life As We Know It

**This is the second chapter as you can tell, once again any reviewers/comments will be appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Life As We Know It.**

The Joker is almost giddy with excitement at the thought of her impending arrival. Sat in his room wearing just his shirt, trousers and shoes, he looks quickly through the folder he holds in his hands. His 'Maddie file' he calls it. She's strikingly beautiful and I do so have a thing for blondes, the Joker laughs as he runs a hand through his own green-blonde hair. The files contain the basic info he and his men have spent weeks collecting. Naturally everyone knows she is Bruce Wayne's younger sister, a prominent doctor and a hell of a looker he thinks again. Women are far and few between for a man like him. Who would be turned on by a guy who could easily slice you up after sex? Not many. His tongue flicks to the side and he can hear his men grunting as they bring his 'guest' up the stairs. He crosses the room his in quickly, the door springing open. The men instantly stand to attention. "We err... we got her for ya boss" Sammy stutters. He steps to the side and the Joker notices the young woman in one of his men's arms. He glares at them when he notices her wounds; a split lip, a bruised up cheek bone and a couple of shallow cuts to the bridge of her nose and forehead. "Boys, did I not say bring her to me...properly?" Now anyone who works for the Joker should know not to answer back to him, Benny, is not this type of man. "But boss! The bitch fucking hit me with her bag! It weren't light either!" The knife is thrown quickly, before anyone can realise that he even had it in his hand. Some blood splatter hits Maddie but otherwise she remains unscathed. The Joker plays with his knife, licking the blood slowly off it, savouring his kill. "Anyone else got an answer?" "No? Good." "I'll take her from here". He gestures towards Sammy who hands her over, lowering her into the Joker's arms. He takes off with her down the hallway, leaving his men to dispose of Benny.

All I can taste is blood. I'm familiar with blood, what surgeon isn't? It's just not my own that I usually have to deal with. I cough and slowly open my eyes, they widen when I remember what happened. The room is dull of light and it takes a while for my eyes to adjust, when I do it's then that I notice the figure leaning casually up against the wall, arms folded, staring. "Ah, so your awake huh doll?" "Why..." I clear my throat and try speaking again. "Why am I here?" He laughs and claps his hands. "It's simple really when ya think about it doll. Can I call ya doll? Good." I groan in frustration and he carries on. "You've eh..interested me for quite some time now. And it's gotten to the point where I think it's time I took what was mine" He says it so casually, like we're talking about the weather or something. I sit up quickly, "What do you mean? 'Take what's yours? If it's money that you want I can get you..." His fist slams into the wall and I flinch. "Here's me thinking you were smart!" he lets out a bark of laughter, "But no, you're just like them...just like the rest of this city!"

I sit up slightly, scared of making movement, he notices this and in an instant is in front of me. His face up close is even more terrifying; every surface is painted, none of the man beneath is on show. And the scars...oh god the scars. Their even more brutal in person; the jagged lines stretch from each corner and rise up, a demented smile etched permanently to his face. I stare at him; I can't tear my eyes away. His eyes move slowly down my face, taking me in as I did him. His hand hesitantly reaches out to touch my face; my breath catches in my throat and he leans closer.

The door sounds loudly; I inwardly say a prayer of thanks as he strides towards the door, talking in a low voice to the clown on the other side. "Well doll, you'll have to excuse me, something's come up. Oh and don't try to escape. You won't be able to anyway." I know his not lying; even though I'm dressed in hospital scrubs and converse at 5 foot 4, I would be no match for them if they caught me. Papers are scattered on a desk near the sealed window, my curiosity gets the better of me and I cross the room to investigate. There all pictures of me; me at the hospital, me at lunch with Jane and Rachael, me arm in arm with Bruce as we walk into a restaurant. I gasp as I realise that the last picture of me was taken four weeks ago, I recognise my white dress even the way I've styled my hair. His been following me for FOUR weeks and I didn't know. A cold sense of dread comes over me, if his been following me he'll known about James, he'll know Bruce is hurt, my habits everything.

He comes back into the room, his eyes narrow in confusion until he sees me crouched on the floor; pictures in hand. He nods to them, "That's not all of them, incase you're interested. No no, I keep all of them in my room, not for your eyes yet doll". He plays with the camera that's in his hand, tossing it from one hand to the other. For a second I am mesmerised until I realise the significance of it. "What's that for?"

For a moment he looks surprised then raises it and grins, the scars widening as he does so, "This? This is a present for my good friend Brucey!" He flips the camera open and walks towards me, slowly and deliberately. I scoot back until I feel the wall behind my back, he can sense my fear and I know it, I know he takes pleasure in it.

He bobs down in front of me and pulls my hair out of my bun, ruffling it wildly round my face. "Now, I'll film you looking as delightful as you are and we'll just send this off to Brucey and eh see what happens."

"Why are you doing this for?" I don't know where I'm getting this calmness from, I'm face to face with a man who will end up killing me and I'm wasting my breath asking questions which he won't answer. His tongue flicks out of his mouth as he considers his answer.

"Wayne enterprise is the centre of everything; that falls city falls. Get me huh?"

I let out a chocked laugh, "So you plan to torture me and show it to my brother? He won't fall for that, he knows Jim Gordon. You think he'll fold easily just because of this?"

The Joker's head tilts back and he laughs; slapping my face with the back of his hand. It connects with my already bruised face and I feel my face sting.

"Now look what you made me do. Such a beautiful face and look what you did to yourself."

His moods, like the rest of him are unpredictable; I've met crazy people, I've worked closely with them, but he is on a whole new level. I'm starting to feel like I'm about to pass out again, he notices this and slaps me on both sides of my face.

"Wakey wakey! I want Brucey to know you're not dead. Can't have him getting the bat involved just yet. No sir."

He turns the camera on and grimaces at me, checking his teeth over, "Hey there Brucey! I'm thinking by now you've discovered I've got something of yours...something precious. Let's have a look at her shall we?" he turns the camera to my face and I try to keep focus.

"Now that's not all my work," he traces my lips with his finger, I clench my eyes shut. "My ah men get a lil rough at times, don't worry though I took care of him" he cackles and the camera shakes wildly. "She'll be fine with me though! I take care of eh beautiful things ya see. But there's just this one lil itzy thing I wanna do to her." The pen knife appears in his hand and I try desperately to melt into the wall, he throws the camera down and grabs my hand with my engagement ring on it. His eyes darken and he yanks the ring off my finger, tossing it over his shoulder. Where my ring was there's a bright red mark, he traces it gently, going round the whole width of my finger. He takes his knife and digs it slightly into my finger, tracing the mark of my ring. Now I know I should move, kick him, bite/scratch and all of the above but I'd rather not be one finger down. So I stay still. He appreciates this and hums while he does it. He leans close to me after he does it, his greasy hair tickles my face, I have the sudden urge to laugh and it's like what people say, in the strangest of situations you wanna laugh.

"Scream", he whispers in my ear, involuntary shivers run through me. "NOW!" I let out a loud scream, one I've been holding in for a while and he smiles encouragingly at me. He pushes me to one side and I hit my head with a dull thud.

"Maddie's er taking a nap right now Brucey but maybe I'll send another vid when she's up and running. Later's."

"Bozo!" The clown appears instantly at the Joker's side. "Take this to Gordon, make sure he gets it." The clown merely nods and backs out of the room. The Joker sighs and drags his fingers through his hair. He gently picks Maddie up, she's small and it takes little of his strength to pick her up. He crosses the room and lays her under the covers. The blood on her ring finger runs onto her hospital scrubs; he tends to that and her other injuries with his bare hands, caressing her warm, soft skin; humming a song he remembers from so long ago. The wounds will heal, that he knows; the knife wound to the finger isn't deep. The bed creaks when he stands up from it; one look at her passed out form shows him she won't be waking anytime soon.


	3. Is Over

**Just a note from little old me, thanks to all those who have reviewed it means a lot you took the time to read. Apologises for my sometimes hit and miss spelling; it's something I'm working on! And also I'm from Newcastle so I sometimes write how I talk saying 'yous' instead of 'you' and 'meself' instead of 'myself... I think you all get the picture, so once again apologies if my writing seems weird! Thanks again people. Any questions etc just ask. The reviews I've received so far are amazing!**

** Chapter 3:...Is Over. **

Pain, it comes in all kinds of forms. It can hit you when you least expect it and sometimes it stays with you for life. I've felt pain before; cuts and bruises from being a kid, the odd fight with Bruce. The pain I feel when I wake up in the dingy room is like nothing I've felt before. I feel like I've gotten into a fight with a boxer and lost.

I look round the room, the Joker has long since left and thankfully I'm still dressed in my scrubs. The blood on my hand has been tended to; which is amazing considering I'm in the care of a killer. Light from a door to my left pipes my interest and stagger towards it. The door merely leads to a bathroom, nothing majorly impressive nor was I expecting to find an escape route with some helpful arrows pointing the way out along the way. In all honesty I've seen prison bathrooms cleaner than this one; Joker certainly knows how to make his 'guests' feel welcome. The cracked mirror shows me my reflection for the first time since I was brought here; my injuries have all been cleaned and where needed bandaged. I take off my scrub top (**AN: not that kind of story yet folks!) **and raise my black undershirt. There's bruising and a more than a few cuts that in the dark light the Joker missed. I take my scrub top, the only thing in the bathroom I'd even allow to touch my skin and rinse it under the tap. The situation I'm in obviously isn't the best. I'd rather be at home with Sex and the City than be waiting around to die. We're all suppose to die at some point, I get that and at the risk of sounding like a brat; why me? If it's not money that he wants then what? All of this just to get to Bruce and everyone? I won't find the answers if I go about asking; his more likely to slice up my face to match his than answer me.

The Joker strolls down the hallway to her room; intent on talking to her more, to put it plainly he just wants _more. _She fascinates him; she's so unlike her famous brother it's hard to see how their related at all. He narrows his eyes in anger when he sees the room is empty; he goes to yell for his men when he sees the bathroom door wide open; light pouring from it. He edges closer; she has her back to him and is tending to her stomach. The back of her top is raised and he catches a glimpse of her flawless tanned skin. He startles when her eyes meet his in the mirror; pausing as she continues to stare at him. He walks into the enclosed space, she still does not move; yet he sees no fear in her eyes, just questioning. Without thinking he gently takes the shirt from her hand; nudging her aside so he can wet it further. Without asking her permission he gently dabs at a cut on the side of her abs. There are no words spoken. There doesn't need to be. Her breathing quickens as he lowers the shirt to the top of her scrubs. It's only when he tries to take it lower does she stop him; grabbing his wrist and moving back, hitting the shower as she does so. Whatever was connecting them is now broken. Joker's eyes widen slightly as he realises the _tender _touches he gave to her. He turns on his heel and walks out of the small space leaving her once again alone.

_Stupid, stupid bastard, _the chant repeats over and over in his head as he turns into his own room, slamming the door shut behind him. Collapsing on his bed, his head falls into his hands as he contemplates his earlier actions.

_Weak son of a bitch aren't you Jack? Can't get a girl like her normally so you have to practically force yourself on her to huh? _Growling in anger and frustration he kicks the bed side drawer, undoing his shirt and throwing it soundlessly to the floor. He raises his bare hands into the light and sees his face paint smeared all over them. His own bathroom is larger than the one Maddie has; and definitely cleaner. Thoughts of _her _running through his head, he runs the water; splashing it messily into his face, the red, black and white face paint swirling into one.

The mirror is more often than not foe to the Joker; the scars a constant reminder of the fear he injects into people long before he became the Joker. He examines his hair and curls his lip in disgust at the sandy blonde locks showing through; another dye job wouldn't go wrong he muses. His ears prick up as he hears noises from Maddie's room and the creak of the bed as she sits on it. Rest hardly ever comes for him; he won't take pills, he needs to be alert constantly. The mob is always conspiring; the Bat probably sits in his bat cave plotting. No, better to be alert than end up back in Arkham off his face on whatever drugs they pump him with. Regardless of this, he wants to be in full prime for tomorrow; it isn't just all about _her. _

(**Maddie's pov in the bathroom scene) **

I'm too focused on trying to clean myself up to notice his standing there watching me. When I finally do look up his staring at me. It's not un-nerving, far from it. The look on his face suggests he is content to stand there and not bring out his camera or his fists again. We continue to stare at each other and as I move to carry on caring for myself he suddenly moves into the already small space and prises the top out of my hand. I look at him, puzzled. Surely his not going to stop me? He runs my top underneath the running water and turns back to me, his touch is surprising; it's not the touch of a killer, a man who handles guns and knives for a living. It's...comforting? And yet pleasurable. I cringe as I think of that; those whacks to the head must have hurt me more than I thought. My breath catches when his hands dip lower, touching the band of my trousers. Without thinking I grab his wrist and step back; away from him and his almost seductive touch. Instead of yelling/beating me he simply walks out, taking my shirt with him. I breathe deeply and look down; his done a good job, his obviously had to have done this before, 'perks' of his job I suppose. My stomach rumbles and I realise it's been hours since I last ate. Now I'm pissed, his seriously not going to feed me? I mean seriously! Mid rant I realise his left something for me on the edge of the bed. It's food. And not just any old food; a homemade burger and chips from my favourite cafe and a 'big gulp' coke. I smile, genuinely smile, not realising just how creepy it is that he knows exactly what my favourite meal is.

Ripping into the meal I don't care how 'un-lady' like and undignified this is. Eating my food I begin to think of my current predicament. Bruce and James must have got the video by now and other than the security at the hospital and a close up of mine and Joker's face; there's not a lot to go on.

At least his feeding me though; it certainly isn't poisoned if he wanted to kill me he would have done it by now. I'm safe but for how long? If he won't hurt me what's to say his men will? He can't be around all the time to make sure that doesn't happen and then I'm royally screwed. They'd probably deliver my body parts piece by piece. Eww. It's strange that I'm in a way calm. What else can I do? I can scream and make him mad or if I really want to piss him off I could try and escape. None of my options are appealing and the doctor in me is screaming at me not to screw it up. I don't want my last conversation with James to be me being pissy at him, to be questioning everything we stood for. I stand up and crawl on the floor; looking for my engagement ring, panicking when I can't find it. He must have taken it, I realise. I flash back to when he first saw my ring; he looked mad. I subconsciously rub my finger; the wound still stings and it feels bare without my ring. I want my ring back, more importantly I want to be fighting with Bruce, cooking with Albert and...well you know with James. I want him to be moaning at me when I'm in a mood yet still bringing me breakfast in bed. To be holding him while he sleeps in bed; I know I'd normally be hurling myself to be thinking like this. What's that saying? You don't realise what you've got until it's gone. I'm hearing that loud and clear right now.

The video of his sister gives little away. The room Maddie is in shows just the wall, no windows nor much else of the room to show where she is. Hell she may not even be in a room she could be in a cell. For once Bruce is lost, completely and utterly lost. Gordon has promised all his best men will be on the job to find her and bring her home safely but that means little to Bruce. The footage of the Joker's men attacking Maddie was bad enough; what was he doing to her now?

"Master Bruce?" Albert's voice sounds from behind him and he turns sharply towards the old man.

"Is it Maddie? Is there any news?" He wants to hear the words his desperate to hear, but he knows by the sober look on Alfred's face that it isn't the case.

"I'm afraid not Sir. I have Master James waiting to see you downstairs."

"Of course, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Alfred nods his head in acknowledgement and walks away.

James, he forgot he had to contend with him. Not that he hates the man, far from it, but he has his own worries to contend with.

He looks awful, Bruce decides when he sees James sat on the large couch, he always looks the perfect cop; clean shaven, smart snappy suit. Today he is crumpled and the tiredness and loss is clear on his face.

"James..." He looks up at the sound of his face and manages a smile for Bruce.

"I want her back Bruce, what am I suppose to do without her? I risk my life every day it's suppose to be me who would get hurt not her."

Bruce shrugs helplessly, "We'll find her. Batman will find her."

At the mention of Batman James' face clouds over. "No. We can't rely on some freak in a bat costume to help find my fiancée!"

Bruce scowls for a mere moment, before arranging his face as James looks to him.

"His not failed on people before, he has way's to find people. There's been nothing wrong with his system so far."

James lets out a bark of laughter, "I think er Maddie being taken counts as a pretty big glitch to Batman's 'system.' Ouch...

Alfred steps into the room and clears his throat, "Gentlemen please, I know you're both angry and hurting, we're all angry and hurting. But this isn't the way to do this, Miss Dawes said she would drop by later. Perhaps she can offer some fresh light onto the matter."

All three men glare at each other until James stalks out of the room calling over his shoulder, "I'll be at work. _I _can't sit around here doing nothing."

"You know if he wasn't her fiancé I would be kicking him in the..."

"Ahh Master Bruce!"

A moment of laughter passes between them, the silence for the moment filled.

"It's quiet isn't it? All the time. Even though she moved out a while ago, it's just really, really quite," they both stare around the large, impressive room. So big yet so quiet.

"Maddie was always the first one up, and as always the last one down. It's strange, the things that you miss when you never thought you would." Alfred pats the young man on the shoulder, embracing him like you would do with a son.

"I just thank god he hasn't gotten to you too" Bruce's voice is muffled as he clings onto the older man. A picture of Maddie on the grand piano as a child smiles over them.


	4. Wrong Kind Of Place Thinking Of You

**OMG! This is my FOURTH chapter already! The reviews I've had have been great so thank you all soo much! You know who you are! This is dedicated to you! I hope you all enjoy this one, the song at the end is by Damien Rice and it's called 9 Crimes, thought it was very beautiful and if you read the lyrics suitable to the story. Once again thanks!**

**Chapter 4:** **'It's The Wrong Kind Of Place...To Be Thinking Of You'**

Change, it means everything. Good or bad it can change lives. At this time I don't realise what kind of change it is that I'm going through. To be fair how can it be a good thing when you've been kidnapped and have no idea where you are. Or exactly how long you've been there for. Time doesn't seem to matter much to the Joker. During the night it seemed he never stopped. Not once. Some may call it dedicated, I'd call it worrying. I've not seen him since last night and now I'm awake and bored. And desperately need a shower. So yeah I'm not really looking my best right now.

The door opens and I uncurl my legs from under me and sit to attention on the bed. The Joker walks in and I'm glad that it's him and not one of his men.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, I've been waiting long enough for you." God I hope his not been watching me sleep.

He tilts his head to look at me, "Not talking huh? And I've gone out of my way to get this stuff for you which I guess you don't want..." He turns around to leave.

"NO!" He turns back and smirks at me.

"So you do speak eh?" he queries.

I nod more intent on seeing what his carrying in the bag. As if sensing my impatience he throws some of the stuff out onto the bed. A pair of comfy black sweats and white vest top land on the bed alongside underwear (I don't even want to know how he knows my sizes) even more heavenly is the shampoo, soap and conditioner he pulls out last.

"Get dressed and showered, I'll wait here and give you food after you've finished."

Obeying him I grab the things off him and walk to the bathroom. It's even more grim looking in the light of day and I let out a loud sigh, he hears this and giggles loudly, yet says nothing. There's a lock on the door which I'm grateful for, no chance of him having any close-ups.

The water is surprisingly warm; I lean my head back and smile, running my fingers through my knotted hair. It's sweet...in a way that his done this for me; it's not your normal hostage-kidnapper situation. How many kidnappers feed and clothe you?

I finish and wrap the towel around myself staring into the fogged up mirror, I look better for having the shower; my skin has improved and the injuries are still healing well. Looking into the mirror reminds me of last night and how close we'd gotten, how I let him touch me. Get close to me, closer than James had been for some time.

"You er see anything you like?"

At the sound of his voice I whip round losing my footing, his cat like reflexes grab me before I hit the floor.

We stay this way until I break the silence, "How did you get in here?"

For a moment a doubt that he will answer me; so intent is he to look at me. He pushes me to him and I go to push my hands to his chest, I stop struggling when he stands upright, still refusing to let go of me.

"The lock doesn't go all the way in Maddie," his voice is low, not at all like the high pitched voice people are use to hearing.

"So what? You thought you'd just walk right in here?" He grins at my boldness, licking his lips and scars as he does so.

"My house," he says simply.

I groan, "Right of course, how stupid of me to forget I'm just your 'guest."

His eyes narrow and a flash of panic goes through me; I've taken it too far. He raises his hand and I flinch. I open my eyes when the sting doesn't come. His stares at me and then his raised hand. Looking shocked that I could even think that he would hurt me. He moves his hand slowly towards my face; cupping it gently and stroking my cut lip.

"Aren't you glad it was me who came in here and not the bastard that did this to you? Hmm?"

I move my lips to speak and he takes his fingers away, stroking my throat instead.

"Yes."

I don't trust the look on his face; and I suddenly remember why; I'm practically naked standing so close to him I can hear no _feel _his heart beating. It's like putting a cow in front of a hungry lion...not good. His hand is still caressing my face, while with the other he slowly brings up to my waist. I'm paralyzed, his hands are calloused and yet soft to the touch.

He ducks his head and rubs it along my neck, it's like my body has a mind of its own as I tilt back my neck and bring one hand up to touch the exposed part of his neck.

"I love your neck, so slender and soft," he moans. I let out a small laugh and can feel him smirking into my skin.

"BOSS! Ohh..." We both turn sharp to the door, one of his men is standing there, staring open mouthed at me in my lack of dress in the Joker's arms; him practically snuggling me and me stroking him. I don't blame him for looking shocked, we look too intimate. Like lovers. I shudder, not from the cold but at the idea I've been here barely a week and already it looks like his worked his way in to my pants.

"What? Why are you even in here?" his practically screaming at the poor guy who looks young anyway, barely eighteen.

The poor guy doesn't know where to look, at the lack of response I feel him reach into his pocket and move away from me.

Without thinking of the consequences I grab his wrist and push myself closer to him, standing on tip toes to try and reach his ear, "No, please don't hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong."

He pushes me away slightly looking into my face, I bite my lip in worry on he taps me gently on the nose.

"I'll be out in a moment. Tell the men to get ready for tonight."

The poor guy stumbles out of the room but not before throwing me a grateful look.

He shoots me a look and runs a hand through his hair; I've never really noticed it before, it looks about chin length but it's hard to tell with some of it greased back. Some of his natural blonde has been allowed to show through and I think how so very different he is to James whose black hair and blue eyes are dark in comparison to the Joker's lighter features. Some of his paint has worn off onto my skin and his eyes follow where mine are looking. He turns back into the mirror and frowns; grabbing a smaller towel and once again wetting it. This time he asks permission simply stating;

"Gotta get it off you Maddie looks er wrong if I don't."

I step forward and he strokes at my tainted skin, moving the towel in circular motions. He knows how to treat a woman right I think, as he works his way along my shoulders, where his head lay moments ago.

He stands back to survey his work, "All done. There's food on the bed for you. I'll be around; you can stay on this floor but DON'T go into the room at the end of the hall. Or downstairs I don't trust them with you."

"What's in the last room?" I ask him, curiosity killed the cat Maddie my brain chants.

"Nothing of your concern doll. Behave yourself; I'll be back in an hour or so. Then I've got a big night ahead of me, involving ahh a flying rat should we say?"

With a cackle he turns to leave, before he leaves totally he gives me an appraising look, I shiver at the blatant desire in his eyes. I quickly get dressed after he leaves, eating the sandwich and fruit he brought up for me. Taking his advice I take a peek outside my bedroom door, both passageways are long; neither one of them particularly welcoming but it beats sitting around the room all day.

None of the rooms are open, what the hell does he expect me to do? I reach the door at the end, I test the handle; it's shockingly open. I know he said don't go into the room at the end of the hall but he could easily mean the door at the other end and if he wants no one in here why does he leave the door open? The decor of the room is darkest purple; the carpet a forest green. There's far more furniture in here than there is in mine. It doesn't look like this room is much in use; I can't see the significance of it. Moving towards the desk in the back of the room I see pictures on the desk, thinking there of me I grab them.

Now unless I'm a man and I can pretty much safely say I'm not these aren't pictures of me. There of a young man; well built, blonde longish hair and dark eyes dressed simply in jeans and a form fitting shirt. Those eyes...so familiar. I gasp when I look deeper into them. It's the Joker, obviously before he became known as that, but it's still him nonetheless.

I turn the picture over and read the words out loud on the back, "Jack, age 18, back garden."

My fingers caress the picture of the young Joker, who knew he could have been so handsome? I try to imagine this man as the Joker, complete with scars and I just can't. It's impossible for me to make the connection. I wonder if he looks at this picture and thinks the same thing, or does he wistfully look back at those days? When he was just a handsome man and not the most feared creature in Gotham.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

Shit...

I turn round and there he stands; I've seen this type of anger from him directed at his henchman before but not me.

"I...I was just looking around." "I didn't mean any harm!" I quickly add.

This does nothing to dispel his anger; instead he makes the full length of the room in two strides, gripping my wrist in his vice like grip.

I'm worried now, his genuinely pissed. Not I'll just flutter my lashes and everything will be cool pissed but the I-could-murder-you-right-this-second look.

"What, did I tell you about this fucking room? What was so hard for you to get into that pretty head of yours?" On the word 'head' he jabs his fingers into my head and tightens his grip when I try and break free.

"I didn't know I swear!"

This only angers him more as he lets out a roar and throws me into the corner of the desk; I hit my side on it hard. Gasping for breath I wince, it still hurts from my earlier injuries and I'm pretty sure one of my cuts has reopened along with a couple of its friends.

He hunches over the desk at the lone picture.

"Get out." I freeze in position. He whirls round "GET OUT NOW!"

I let of a small whimper and run from the room, narrowly missing an object he sends crashing to the floor.

I was fucking crazy to have started thinking like that about him; I let my clearly bad judgement get in the way of common sense. I slam my door behind me and scramble onto the bed. He doesn't come in; I can still hear him crashing around the room. I bring my knees up to my chest and put my head on them humming a song I remember my mother once singing to me.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_If that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."_

I sing this over and over again until I hear nothing. There's a loud crash from the hallway; as though someone's fallen and I walk hesitantly to the door.

His kneeling on the floor outside, his hands down by his sides, head resting against the wall. The trickle of blood from his hand is what gets me walking towards him.

"Jack?" I call out quietly to him, not wanting his men to hear me.

He lazily opens one eye and looks at me, raising his hand. A few shards of glass stick out of it and I crouch down in front of him.

"Can you stand?" I ask him, I need to see to them quickly god knows what he good catch from a place like this.

"Yeah... " he doesn't give me a lot to go on so I stand and offer him my hand. He takes it without moaning and we walk back to my room. I push him back onto the edge of the bed whilst I go into the bathroom. My bottle of water from earlier is there though I find no tweezers on the cupboard, just a small pair of scissors. There better than nothing so I take them all back into the room. His taken off his coat, waistcoat and vest and has rolled up his shirtsleeves. I feel awkward to see him like this; like I'm intruding in a 'weak' moment of his.

I sit down once gain in front of him, gently taking his hand in my smaller ones. I work in silence; I can feel his gaze on me all the time; he doesn't even bat an eyelid when I take any pieces out.

"You know, I can do this myself, even though it's your fault I'm like this in the first place."

I raise my eyes to his; oh no he just didn't...

"My fault? I didn't make you throw things around did I? Or break anything for that matter! I saw a picture and I looked at it, it's hardly like I can walk out of here and tell anyone what I saw!"

I yank a piece of glass out and this time he has the good graces to wince slightly and glare at me.

"You should do as you're told. Didn't what's his face? Fred teach you any manners?"

"First off it's Alfred and second of all yes he did. This has nothing to do with that. You had me kidnapped and have stolen my ring _and _kept my bag! If anyone should be pissed here it should be me..." before I can speak further his lips crush against mine, effectively stopping my rant.

My first instinct would be to push him away and I should have done, but like I said before; change it can be either good or bad, you just have to decide which one it is. I bring my hand up to his face while he sends one of his hands on my shoulder and the other he caresses my fingers with. His kisses are so unlike him; there soft yet still passionate. They make me crave more. I push myself up higher on my knees and we break apart, resting our foreheads against each others. His tongue flicks against my bottom lip and I open my mouth again, more prepared for him this time. The blood from his hand oozes onto mine, for once I don't care. He groans slightly into our kiss and I move away from him looking at his still bleeding hand. His hand is entwined with mine and looks naturally painful. He smiles, that's right _smiles _down at me and I return it.

"I should carry on with your hand" I suggest separating mine from his.

He leans back some more and allows me to clean him up and finish the job. As I'm about to wash my own hand of blood he takes it in to his and licks the blood clean off; I should be revolted. Instead I'm strangely intrigued as he continues to lap at my hand, even sucking a partial bit of glass out. It's once again intimate. We're too close for what we're supposed to be, what we both represent. I honestly don't care; I'm shocked however when he lowers himself to the floor pushing me back so he can move down. Once again he takes my face into his hands, absorbing every part of me, from my brown eyes to my full lips and high cheekbones. I feel myself doing the same to him, wanting to see the man beneath the make-up; if the man was left at all. I go to wipe some of his makeup off and he catches my hand, shaking his head 'no'.

"Not yet doll, not yet" I roll my eyes at this and we both move in for another kiss.

I can hear his men coming up the stairs, all talking in low voices clearly wanting their boss but not wanting a knife to the eye. Joker pulls away from me at hearing them and it's like we both realise what we've done, far from running away like he did last time he rubs his face against mine and walks to the door. I could easily hear what their up to, but I don't want to know, I don't want to know that part of him.

I stand up from my position on the floor; taking the used items with me. Outside the bedroom the voices have stopped and moved on. The door silently opens and I he comes back in, reaching towards me with one of his hands. I look over my shoulder at him and he pauses, changing his mind and scratching his neck instead.

"I'm leaving soon; I'll leave you food and whatever else you need. Just stay in this room ok? I mean it this time, you don't go anywhere. I'll be out for a while so just behave."

I sigh, he'll have some way of knowing if I don't stay put and I don't want him hurting me again.

"Yeah." Obviously this isn't enough for him and he raises an eyebrow so I go onto add, "I promise I'll stay just in here. I won't go anywhere again."

It's silent for a moment. Not awkward as such; we just stand and stare at each other, which I'm getting pretty accustomed to doing. Thinking his about to leave I start to walk to the bathroom, when I feel his arms wrapping round me, effectively holding me into place. With my back to him he closes the distance between us; brushing my hair to one side he leans closer still, stroking my jaw line. I tense, I don't know why; we've done more than this, far more. He stiffens at my response and pulls away.

_Screw it, _I think, and turn round grabbing his hand before he can leave. I raise my eyes to look him dead on, catching him by surprise when I lean in to kiss him. It's a quick kiss, nothing much, but in a crazy way that even I don't fully understand, I needed it. Needed to taste and touch him. Yep, definitely getting shipped off to Arkham and a nice padded cell with a view for me. I can tell his surprised yet happy at my actions, his hand slips from mine and he nudges me once again with his face as though to say bye.

"I'll come by and see you when I come back doll, got er places to go bats to catch," with a final look at me he walks out of the room and I'm seized with panic. 'Bats to catch' he clearly means Batman and Batman means Bruce.

_Shit... _As gentle as he sometimes is with me, that's just as ruthless as he is with Bruce. There's no way I can get to Bruce, I'm stuck here, waiting for him to come back and tell me what he did. I've felt helpless before but not in a situation like this. My love for my brother means far more to me than whatever this..._thing _between me and the Joker is.

The Joker is pissed. Not only did the Batman not show up, but his letting _her _get to him. He was surprised when she kissed him when he was leaving; willingly kissed him, the closest any woman's been to him and his scars for years. He needs to do something, anything to get her out of his head, the memory of her lips and touch out of his mind. The van swerves past Wayne Enterprise and he smirks as he thinks of a plan.

"Stop here!" he roars slamming his hand on the drivers back. The clown slammed hard on the breaks, causing the van to jerk to a halt.

"I think I'll give Brucey a visit, let him know how his precious sisters doing," his men laugh gleefully, taking pleasure in said mans obvious pain.

"Wait here, Bozo and Speed you come with me. The rest of you stand guard."

The three men make their way up to the sky scraping building; missing posters of Maddie have been put up everywhere, the news report on the TV flashes up a different image of her; smiling as always her arms wrapped round Bruce. The Joker scowls, his mood darkens even more.

The place is ill-guarded; anyone can waltz into here and take it over. Lucky for me the Joker thinks, they stop outside a room which is clearly Bruce's office. The blinds are shut but the lights are on.

"Wait here," he mutters to his two men, pushing open the door. The young billionaire has his back to the door, an empty bottle of whiskey on the table.

"Now now Brucey you and I both know you shouldn't be drinking on the job" he almost laughs when the other man whirls around in his chair, his face a mask of anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where is she Joker?"

The Joker merely laughs and hols his hands up in the air, "Anger management much? She's fine, I left her at home. Bedsides someone's gotta look after the place while I'm making a living."

Bruce's handsome face darkens even more as he looks at his sister's tormentor.

"Bring her back. You hear me freak? BRING HER BACK TO ME!" he slams his glass and fist down on the table, not seeing the Joker's pissed off face.

_A freak am I huh Bruce? How's about we make your face match mine? Or splatter your brains across the window? _The Joker fingers his gun and knife drawing them out slowly, keeping his eye on the other man. He's about to raise his gun when he sees the picture on the desk. It's another picture of Maddie, her face captured in laughter, head far back, laughing at something the person behind the camera said.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do_

He can't take his eyes off the picture, which is innocent enough but his never seen her like that; guard down, looking happy and content. Instead his seen her scared and mad, crying and confused.

_It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you_

Without realising he lowers the gun, Bruce notices and his brows burrow in confusion at the clowns behaviour. _I can't fucking do it _the Joker realises. He dies she'll never recover from it. And he would be the one to blame. He doesn't want to see her go through that he realises.

"Like I said she's fine. I came here to tell you that" he lies smoothly, backing away from the room, hands still in jacket pocket.

Bruce naturally looks bewildered, the Joker was going to turn his gun and him and yet he stopped, why?

"I'll er keep you posted. Who knows, you may even get another home video for your collection!" With a final look at the picture and Bruce he leaves.

Bruce slumps in his seat, he hadn't mean to be so sluggish, the mob had been up to old tricks tonight and he'd heard whispers of where Maddie could be. The drink was for medicinal purposes only. The Joker...what had stopped him? Bruce looks around his office, eyes finally landing on the photo on his desk. He picks it up; the frame is light, suiting his sisters' features. Fingers tracing her face he notes that this was in the direction that his nemesis had been looking. Could this be it? Maddie, he clearly took her for a reason was this it? Did he have...feelings for her? No Bruce decided a monster like him cares for no-one. With that thought he puts the picture down and gathers his stuff, James is doing a news broadcast and he promised he would go to it. Then he'd continue the search for Maddie, she had to be out there somewhere, he swore he would find her and he will; before that mad man can hurt her more.

**Phew this is one long chapter; I hope you have the patience to read it! I kept adding to this chapter, after the great reviews I've had I think you all deserve this. Once again thanks and any questions/reviews etc don't hesitate to do so. **

_**"9 Crimes"**__  
__(feat Lisa Hannigan)__  
Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?

No...


	5. You're Haunting Me

**Hi guys once again a massive thank you to all those who reviewed/favoured my story etc. This is another long chapter; I spoil you all too much! But I think you all deserve it for being so great. I hope you enjoy this one I've put in a part with James' pov in as well. Just to let you knw there some good old fashioned 'perving on the Joker' moment here, so if you don't wanna read some Joker- Loving (crazy people!) then skip that part! As always everyones reviews have been amazing and I think it's high fives all round! x**

**Chapter 5: You're Haunting Me.**

The last time he felt this way about someone; he got burnt. Badly. It's always safer to keep yourself guarded, to hold onto your emotions, let no one in. Love is messy, no matter what way you look at it, you lose too much of yourself in love. At the end of the day love and all other emotions like it are messy. But sometimes these feelings surface; the Joker has since come to know this since he got Maddie. It's not love, though that will probably come; his turmoil has a lot to do with fear. Fear of failure, fear of rejection, he couldn't stand it if she above all people rejected him. His grip on the knife resting in his lap is tight; _see what women do Jackie? She's doing it on purpose, she doesn't want you really. Why would she when she has Mr Big Shot detective waiting for her at home?_ He shakes his head, desperate to get the voices out of his head. Dwayne, the guy who walked in on him and Maddie in the bathroom keeps staring at him, he thinks his been discreet but you can't get anything past the Joker. Despite his annoying tendencies he has yet to mention the... 'incident' to the other men. _Won't last for long though, as soon as you're gone he'll go squealing to the others. You need to shut him up._ The van finally pulls into the hideout; the men start to pile out, Dwayne amongst them.

"Dwayne I need to talk to you, man to er man" the others throw him a nervous look, clearly thinking that would be the last they would see him.

Dwayne pales, trying to catch the eye of the other men, shockingly they all seem much more interested in the floor. Cheers guys.

"Sure thing boss, you know I got your back"

The Joker surveys him as he leans against the van door, arms folded against his broad chest. His one of the new guys, willing and always eager, would be a shame to lose him.

His tongue flicks to the side as he continues, "You're a good guy Dwayne, really you are but what you er saw tonight with me and the woman stays between us...got it?"

The look on Dwayne's face is pure relief, his seen guys have 'private talks' with the Joker and come back from them not saying much...

His relief is broken when the Joker grabs him and slams him against the wall, pain explodes down the other mans back.

"Listen I know a couple of the others are as thick as fuck but I know you're not, so _don't _fucking act like it. You tell anyone and I mean anyone about what you saw, I'll kill you." Both men stare at each other breathing hard, before Dwayne finally nods. The Joker lets him go and he gasps for breath, rubbing his neck and head.

"Boss can I ask you something?" Joker turns round and slowly nods.

"Do you like her? Madeline I mean. I won't tell anyone it's just you both seem to..."

The air is thick with tension and anger as Joker contemplates his answer.

"She's a distraction, something to fuck around with until I get sick of her. She means nothing to me." _Yeah try telling yourself that Jacky. _With a jerk of his head, they both walk back into the hideout, neither one of them believing his answer.

* * *

**(James POV)**

She hadn't been happy for some time; he knew that, he wasn't blind to her hurt and pain. He could have been a better fiancé, been more attentive, he was just so focused on catching the Joker and saving Gotham that he forgot about the one person that mattered; Maddie. James had noticed that she'd taken more on at the hospital, starting spending more time with Bruce and Jane than she did with him. And now he has to get on that podium in front of all those people and lie, lie about their relationship, pretend everything was great between them when it wasn't. If people had taken the time to look closer, if he had, they would have noticed the cracks; cracks that couldn't be healed with the buying of flowers and chocolates.

"James? It's time," he acknowledges Gordon with a small nod of his head and downs the amber liquid in his glass. Shooting a wide smile into the mirror he straightens his suit and walks out to the flashing of light bulbs and people calling his name.

"_Citizens of Gotham, I'm sure by now you know who I am. Who my wife is, see we weren't married but she's mine and I'm hers, that's what we always said, what she said. Madeline went missing almost seven days ago now, you've seen her face on the news reports, memorise it. Keep her face in your minds. She's one of us, she has done everything for this city; there are people who wouldn't be standing in front of me today if it wasn't for her. The Joker has hounded us mercilessly with videos of him torturing her, taking some sick twisted pleasure in her pain. We can't let him win, we can't be defeated. I'm pleading with anyone who knows where she is to bring her home. She didn't need to be brought into this. How many more families will suffer before the Joker is caught? I leave you today with another image of Madeline, don't forget her or what she's done for us all, she's not just a Wayne she's a healer. Thank you." _

It was easier than he thought it would be, he learnt fast to lie on the force, to look a family in the eye and promise them he'd find their missing wife/husband/daughter or son. His gotten so good at it that he can see through his colleagues when they repeated those words to him; he can see through their pitying looks; they all thought Maddie was too good for him and he knows that, knows they imagine what it's like to fuck her to go home to her. Hell even he can't remember what that feels like anymore. Numb feels good right now, it's an easy tonic to drink.

* * *

Joker leaves his men downstairs and intending to go straight to his room he stops outside her door, putting his hands on it and pressing his body against it. He runs his hand up the door as if caressing it, closing his eyes he breathes deeply. Hearing a noise from inside the room he stops abruptly and turns to his own room. Frowning he notices something on the floor, edging closer he sees it's her old top, blood still marking the fabric. He brings it closer to his face, inhaling her scent. It's still not enough, he needs to feel her, to touch her, to make her his. And he'd bet all he owned that she wants him too. He has to be patient he knows that, but it won't be long. Stripping himself of his paint and clothes he walks over to his bed; he'll rest for now.

* * *

I heard them come back, heard him come up the stairs. Instead of coming in to my room he stops outside. It's like I can sense him as I'm drawn to the door. His breathing heavily, I'm almost scared that his gonna fling the door open on my face. He doesn't move though, just carries on standing out there; I place my hand against the door, resting my head on it. _Jack, Jack, Jack _I silently whisper over and over. He moves away from the door and the spell is broken. His not suppose to be making me feel like this! I'm supposed to shake with fear every time he walks up the stairs not practically wetting myself. It's scary when life seems like it's slipping through your fingers and you can't slow it down. But it isn't life that's playing tricks on you. You aren't seeing things as clearly as you should be. We share a few kisses and this is how I feel. It took me a while to fall for James, with the Joker it's like everything else about him; constant and nonstop. I toss and turn for about an hour before eventually giving up. I open my door and debate whether my next action is the right choice. I hesitantly open his bedroom door and walk slowly in. He sits up in bed and squints at me in the darkness.

"Maddie? What's the matter? Why are you in here?"

I ignore his questions and instead make my way to the bed; he sits up as I do this. It's then I notice his dressed only in his boxers; his toned body on show. He swings his legs out of the bed so he's in a sitting position; reaching out to me he grabs my hand and pulls me closer. I trace his strong jaw line with my finger, smiling at the man beneath the makeup. There are still patches of it on his skin but not nearly enough to cover his features; full lips, defined cheekbones, tanned skin. The scars seem less dramatic without the paint on, less angry.

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to come here and be with you for awhile."

His eyes practically light up and he shuffles back onto the bed, patting the space next to him. I climb onto the bed and climb closer to him, he pulls me close, spooning me from behind; I don't make a move to stop him. His hands start to travel the length of my body and I moan at his touch, this encourages him and he starts nibbling on my neck, marking the skin. I'm dressed in one of his old shirts and he lifts it up slightly, resting it on the top of my thigh.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are" he whispers, sending shivers on my neck.

I smile in reply and kiss him; our kisses and his touches are become more heated and passionate. He rolls over on top of me, I open my legs slightly so he can fit between them, he does so with ease; we fit together so well. After a moment he lowers his mouth to my neck, licking on the skin; my pulse is so fast he can probably feel it as he licks at the tender spot.

"Do you like that?" he asks, flicking his tongue again on the same spot. He bites down hard when I don't reply.

"Yes" I breathe out shakily. I start to tentatively explore his body with my hands, my fingers in the dips between his shoulder blades. I claw lightly at him and a feral growl sounds from his throat. He pulls back away from me, setting one last kiss on my neck, I miss his heat instantly. He leans back and stares at me; I'm pretty sure I'm covered in his markings right now and I know I shouldn't be doing this but it still feels pretty damn good. His hands trail to the bottom of my top and he looks at me, I nod and he undoes the bottom button, working his way up. I sit up so he can take the shirt off me; I'm still dressed in my bra and underwear and I trail my hands down to his boxers, hooking my fingers into them and pulling them down. He pushes me back down onto the bed and lowers himself on top of me, supporting himself with his forearm. It's been a while since I've been with someone other than James and I'm suddenly, inexplicably nervous. Rocking his hips, he grinds into me and we both groan; he clearly doesn't care about his men downstairs and reacts loudly every time we touch.

"Something's in the way Maddie" he teases me, leaning back so he can pull my underwear off. I help him out and raise myself up, he slips them off easily. His hands move along my calves gently massaging them slowly; sliding them up along my inner thigh. I feel myself yearning for his touch. I raise my lower body up to him and he takes the hint; I gasp as his fingers enter me, caressing and moving in the slowest way possible. I grab the sheets underneath me and moan loudly, not caring if his men can hear. Jolts of pleasure shoot through me as he picks up speed.

"Louder, I want to hear you...louder!" he not quite yells in my ear.

He nibbles along my ear and kisses my closed eyelids gently, pushing his fingers in me more. I can't take it anymore and moan his name loudly; more pleasure than I've ever known fills me. He reaches down and our lips meet once more, my hand travels down the length of his body and I grasp him in my hand, moving my hand gently up and down. He grunts appreciatively into our kisses and runs his fingers through my hair. I move away from his lips and kiss his most jagged scar; he flinches but allows me to carry on, I speed up my hand movements and he throws his head back in pleasure.

"Bite me" he suddenly orders, I complied; leaving a nasty looking mark on his shoulder; he groaned in approval.

"Again, harder this time" he orders. I bit down harder still and he grunts; coming into my hand, bringing his head to my shoulder, both of us breathless. I trace his body again; the sweat that was pouring off him is drying into the curves of his back. He lies completely still while I do this, his breathing calming down.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks me, his voice muffled. I shake my head no, then realising he can't hear me I whisper 'No' into his ear.

He eventually rolls off me, before capturing me into his arms again and holding me close.

"Stay here tonight" he requests rather than orders me and I know I won't be going anywhere. I know I barely know the guy, I know me staying here will change everything. Just because he does horrible things it doesn't mean his a bad person totally; I've seen glimpses of the man he once was and it's him I crave. What we just did was due for a while; I have always said I will never regret my actions; regrets are stupid, life is short. He plays with my hair and I laugh, turning my head to look at him, his paint is off totally; _he _is the beautiful one. And I get you're not suppose to call men beautiful but he is.

He notices me looking at him and traces my lips, "Is it the scars?" he asks leaning close.

"No, I barely notice them" I confess and we kiss once more; slowly this time, his kisses make me forget every other kiss I've had with a guy. His hands come to mine and we entwine them; caressing them, he brings me fingers to his lips and kisses them, avoiding my wedding finger entirely.

He falls asleep quickly not long after, the tiredness evident on his handsome features. I stay awake and contemplate my actions; I know I've screwed up big time but no one will ever know. This is between me and...Jack.

* * *

The Joker wakes up, taking him a while to realise why he is naked and cold. His mind flashes back to last night and he smirks, he knew he would soon get to her and just as he suspected she was perfect.

He unwraps his arms from round her and she groans in her sleep but doesn't wake up, he moves to the edge of the bed and locates his boxers.

_Jackie boy what have you done huh? Didn't I tell you she's only playing with you? First chance she get's she'll be outta that door and back into his arms just as fast as you got her. _

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" He roars and slams his hands down on the bed.

"Jack?" He turns round slightly and she's sat up in bed, confusion evident on her face. When he makes no move to reply she gathers the sheet from round her and moves towards him, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. She says nothing, merely brushes his hair in a soothing manner.

"Are you ok?" she finally asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream, they happen sometimes" he explains, enjoying her calming presence way too much.

"I need to go, you can stay in here or go back to your own room" he brushes one more kiss to her forehead and starts rapidly putting on his clothes. He finishes and starts fiddling with his tie, "Come on ya son of a bitch". She laughs and beckons him over with a 'come hither' motion. He obeys and stands in front of her, she kneels up and starts to do his tie, he watches as she bites her lip in concentration, even in the morning she's still beautiful. She finishes with his tie and passes him his jacket. It would seem odd for an outsider to watch this; it's way too domestic; like a wife sending her husband off to work.

"I may be a while, so you just stay in here. I'll make sure you've got enough food and I'll give you your books back. I'll see you later" his nervous for a moment, he doesn't know how she'll react to him once she's woken up properly and remembered what happen. Her next actions shock him; she pulls him down by his tie and kisses him; they both kiss passionately for a few minutes, taking each other in, until he regretfully breaks away. _Great get me going when I'm going out on a job why doesn't she? _He leaves no one behind with her, he doesn't really trust any of them with her and he knows she won't escape; she _wants _to stay, he knows that and pretty soon she will too.

* * *

After he leaves I get dressed back into his old shirt and take a closer look around his room, I figure that I may as well, I mean he left me in here, he doesn't matter what I find. The desk on the other side of the room looks interesting; the bottom drawer I discover holds my bag. Hands shaking I find my phone, minus the battery..._of course _I huff. The drawer's not just got my bag in it; just as I'm about to close it I see something shine; it's my ring. I cradle it in my hand and slide it slowly on; I've missed it's coldness against my skin, the shine of the clear stone. There's been no damage to the ring; it looks the same as the day James proposed with it. I kiss the rock, tracing the ring the whole way round, I remember getting engaged and pouncing on the phone to call up people. That was two years ago and nothing's changed that is until now. I feel dirty against the pureness of my ring, I have the sudden urge to rip it off, but I don't; I deserve this pain. I go into his bathroom and as I turn on the light I catch a glimpse of myself; I've got hickeys all over my neck and as I unbutton the shirt, there all over my chest as well, I undo the top and take everything else off with it. Stepping into the shower I scrub at my skin, I let him do this, it's no one's fault but my own.

**AN: This is my first shot at a 'sex scene' so if its crap or you were cringing as you were reading it let me know and I'll try and sort it out. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Live Tonight

**Hi guys, you have all been soo great I'd like to thank you all:** **SNAPE4****, ThinkingOfU, ****kykyxstandler****, ****justsukiya****, ****GracefulWolvesInTheNight****, ****Cupcake on a Mission****, ****JordanGoombette****, Elizabeth, ****DIFFERENT IS GOOD**** and ****Foxotr****- you've all been so good to me and I'm amazed you've bothered to read my story. Have a drool over the Joker on me! **

**Chapter 6: Live Tonight**

It's late by the time he manages to get back; too late for her to be awake. Opening her bedroom door he quickly notes that she's not in there; his more than happy when he realises that she must still be in his room. The moonlight highlights her blonde hair even more; she has her back to the door with her right hand splayed over his pillow. He removes his clothes silently as he makes his way to her sleeping form. Standing in front of the bed in his boxers he climbs gently on the bed; caressing her arm to wake her as he slips into bed. She groans in her sleep and rolls slightly over; his weight on the bed stopping her.

She smiles sleepily at him, "I thought you'd never come back, I was actually thinking about escaping out the window."

He laughs, knowing she is joking, that she's still here, actually willingly stayed. Of course he'd have dragged her ass back here if she had left him. She reaches up to stroke his face and he closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation. His eyes snap open when he feels something cold against his cheek.

He grabs her hand from his face and she struggles, "What's the matter?" He stays silent, glaring in cold anger at the engagement ring she has back on her finger. She follows his gaze to her hand and panic forms on her face.

"What is this?" He asks, clearly already knowing the answer. He wrenches her fingers to him hard when she doesn't answer, causing her to yelp in pain.

"I asked you a question!"

"You know what it is. It's my ring; I found it in your drawer. I am engaged remember?" she hisses at him, attempting to yank her hand away, his grip is too strong for her.

He tosses back his head and laughs; it's cold and void of humour.

"Oh I remember Maddie, I remembered you when engaged when you were kissing me, begging me to touch you, touching me back" he whispers the last part in her ear and is alarmed when tears start falling from her eyes. _Too late for tears now Maddie_ he sneers.

"No no, _you _don't get to fucking cry!" he yanks the ring off her finger again, harder than ever before, bruising it. She screams and he blocks the sound from his ears. He grabs her roughly by the arm and yanks her to a sitting position, noticing the bruising already appearing on her arms. He holds the ring in front of her, daggling it from his knife.

"What am I gonna do with you huh Maddie? You just don't pay attention do you?" He sees her eyeing the door and leaping up she attempts to stagger towards it; she barely reaches the door before he grabs her, pulling her to him. Rubbing the side of her head, he waits for her to calm down, "Stupid stupid Maddie. Stop playing games!"

He shoves her back onto the bed; she shuffles back onto it, eyes wide.

"Why are you so pissed for? I found my ring MY ring and put it on. I forgot to take it off; but that shouldn't matter because you shouldn't care!" She's still crying; he feels his anger at her weakening. He steps towards her, knife still clenched in his hand. She notices this and starts to panic.

"No don't do it Jack please don't do it!"

He steps in front of her; reaching out and stroking her face, leaning forward he strokes the tears off her face.

She looks up at him and uncurls his hand from around his knife; he allows her to do this, no longer surprised at his weakness when she's around. Her hair's piled on top of her head in a messy bun and he pulls it loose, her hair cascading around her shoulders. Stroking the back of her face with his hand he absorbs every part of her. It was hard being away from her for a while. When he was in his cell and getting beat up on by Batman his thoughts centred on her. She's only been here a couple of weeks at best, but she's already got to him. In the back of his mind he hates himself for making her cry and the terror to appear on her face. She leans her face into his hand; fear no longer apparent on her face.

"I know I'm not a lot of things that you've gone for in the past, I'm never gonna be a cop, I'm not gonna be able to build you a big house with a white picket fence. But I would never leave you. I would never hurt you and I know I've hurt you bad, I've taken you away from people who love you, but I won't hurt you anymore. You have my word."

As a reply she reaches up and brings his head down, nuzzling into his face, planting kisses on him from ear to mouth. Keeping her eyes on him she reaches down and pulls off her top, throwing it to the floor. He brings her to a standing position and strokes her back gently.

"Do you want me?" he whispers, cupping her breast.

"Yes. I'll always want you," neither one of them is concerned with hiding behind masks anymore, their passion and need for each other is too great.

His hand lowers from her breast and trails slowly down her curves; he reaches the top of her underwear and pulls them off, leaving her nude to his gaze.

"Perfect," he mutters.

"Something's in the way Jack" she says, mimicking his words, her nails gently scratch him as she pulls his boxers down.

He steps out of them and gathers her into his arms; she has to wrap her legs around his waist to even slightly reach his height. He carries her onto the bed, kissing her as he walks. They both sink onto the bed, her legs still wrapped round him. Kissing her body he makes his way slowly and tortuously down her body, he dips his tongue into her, tasting her; she tastes as good as the rest of her. Above him she groans and tugs on his hair as he explores her with his tongue, he can tell her release will be soon and he licks harder and faster; urging her on.

"Jack" she calls out, he takes pleasure in knowing she had an orgasm; he wants the memory of the Cop out of her mind for good. He can't wait to take her any longer; for months he has wanted this.

"Are you ready?" he asks her brushing her hair away from her sweaty brow.

Still overcome by her orgasm she nods, bringing her lips to his as he aligns their hips together and pushes into her. It's heaven. She feels amazing and it's all he can do not to come there and then, but he wants it to last; he wants her to feel more pleasure than before. She raises her hips to meet his and they rest their foreheads against each others; touching each other where ever they can as pleasure mounts.

"Look at me" he orders when he notices her eyes are shut; she opens them instantly and groans when he thrusts hard.

"Faster" she moans and he complies, knowing that he won't last for much longer, he can tell she is near her release and he thrusts harder and faster into her; both of them calling each other's names as they reach their climax. He goes to roll off her but she pushes him back down, he remains inside her, enjoying the filling of him in her.

**(Maddie's pov)**

God he shouldn't be allowed out without a warning I think as he caresses my arms, I make sure he remains inside me everything about this feels right and I know there's no going back now. I get that I've betrayed Bruce and the city, but in this instance, in this moment nothing is clear but him and me. He holds my face in his hands as he kisses me tenderly; before rolling off me and leaning me against his back as he folds his toned arms around me.

"I'm sorry" he says, his voice muffled when he kisses my hair.

I shake my head and turn to him, resting my face on the pillow nearest him, "I know, I don't believe that you knew what you were doing" he smiles and goes to talk but I interrupt him "But James is still my fiancé and I can't change that being here." His grip on me tightens, "I'm not letting you go Maddie, I'll bring him here and you can tell him yourself that you're mine."

I laugh at his possessiveness and the pissed off look melts from his face as he laughs too. We both know this can't last forever someday Bruce will find me. And then what happens? I go back to my life at the hospital, get married to James and have his kids and that house with the picket fence that Jack talked about earlier? It's Bruce I miss, but when Jack was gone I missed him so much I could barely stand it, I don't ask him questions about his 'work' it helps to block out the fact that this isn't an average 'relationship' and the sooner I wake up and smell the gunpowder the better. His not innocent his killed; he has innocent blood on his hands. We're so different, I save lives while he takes them away, yet somehow here I am, lying in the arms of my kidnapper and tormentor.

* * *

Bruce is hurting, his been hurting since Joker took Maddie. It's been so long since he'd seen her, since any footage had been released of her. She could turn up dead, then what would he do? His already holding up James and Albert; what happens if she was dead? Everything would fall apart, everything _is _falling apart. The mob knows nothing, the cops know nothing it's almost as if the city has given up on Maddie and he doesn't know _why. _He knows he'll have to prepare himself for news of her death, she won't be alive with that madman; the only people he keeps alive are his men and even then their lives hang in the balance. James doesn't tell him anything; it's up to 'Batman' to find things out from Gordon and even then he knows nothing. It's getting harder every day not knowing how she is and if his suspicions on the Joker wanting his sister are true why won't he let her somehow get in touch? His spent his whole life taking advantage of the fact that Maddie was always around; but he never took a moment to think what would happen if she was gone. Without her, nothing feels the same, the last time he saw her she wanted his help and he couldn't give it to her, even when she was little she never needed him and now he has to live with knowing that when she needed him the most he was not there.

* * *

**James POV**

His been sitting back letting Gordon hold the reins for far too long, it's got them no-where and Maddie's still missing. His plan isn't entirely full proof yet, chances are things could go wrong but then again he could win everything back. He knows a few guys that could easily fit in with the Joker's guys; melt into his gang and get to Maddie. He only needs one guy, one who he can trust and who he knows won't be brought by the Joker. James has been playing this for weeks; there's a couple of guys out there who owe him a favour, who know and like Maddie. Pretty soon he'll have her back and everything will go back to normal; they'll get married and soon Gotham will be rid of that madman.

* * *

**Adam Merrin- Still Alright**

_When everything you have goes away  
You realize that nothing means a thing_

Everything you thought was a big deal  
Now you see it all and what is real

When all you have just falls apart  
And nothing seems to work out right  
And you're trying

You're still alright

When everything starts to feel the same  
And everyone around you seems to change

You went along with me when things weren't right  
And when the morning slowly fades to night

When all you have just falls apart  
And nothing seems to work out right  
And you're trying

You're still alright

**Hope you all liked this chapter as well, if I missed anyone's name out in my dedication let me know and I'll sort it out! I've hurt my leg pretty bad as well so I'm pretty much yours for a while, look for part 7 soon! **


	7. Some Kind Of Beautiful Thing'

**Hi guys its chapter 7 once again thanks for reviewing and all your amazing comments, have yourselves a Joker shaped cookie! And apologies to a certain 'Alfred' who I seemed to have called 'Albert', I think I need to hang my head in shame at that! Thanks Foxotr (really hope that's the right spelling!) for pointing that out! I'll try and have Chapter 8 out soon. **

**Chapter 7: 'Some Kind Of Beautiful Thing.'**

When I was younger my mother would read me fairy tales; the princess always ended up with the handsome prince and they ride off together on a white horse into the sunset. But what if that doesn't happen? What if the princess falls for the wicked monster? What happens then, what happens to the monster when the princess leaves? My life has always been pretty much on the straight and narrow; I've only recently started 'living'. Before I was nothing, I did the same thing day in and out. And now, life's different but so good. I don't want the typical fairytale as a kid that's usually whats expected of you. Since meeting Jack I've thought less and less about James. Harsh? Maybe, especially with our history. Jack's like a drug I just can't seem to kick; his flawed but at the same time he's so perfect. I know I vomited a little at that as well. But what's that saying; life gives you lemons make lemonade.

We've spent whole nights together; sometimes just talking sometimes just holding each other. Looking back at the whole 'ring thing' I knew I was being stupid; I knew what his reaction would be if he saw me wearing it. I look over to him and his still asleep; the scars are still vivid, in a strange way I want to know how he got them, I've heard so many stories from people; he obviously doesn't let anybody in. I go to move out the bed and feel his strong arms pulling me back in.

"Stay still" he commands, raising his head up and smiling at me.

"I need to have a shower" I moan playfully as his hand trails down my thigh.

"Showers not a bad idea" he smirks suggestively. It's like being around a horny teenager who's just discovered sex.

It seems plain to all his men that I've moved into his room now, I'm rarely in my own and he makes sure of that. It's been two weeks since we first slept together and in all honesty we've not stopped since. He leaves practically most days; I don't ask where his been and he doesn't tell me anything; it's like we have an unspoken truce not to talk about life outside. I pull him out of bed and drag him to the bathroom; smiling and laughing as I do so. He pushes me gently into the shower; turning on the steaming water. Reaching behind me he grabs the shampoo and lathers it into my hair, I could so get use to this.

"You so owe me for this" he murmurs as he rinses my hair off. I laugh and pull him closer to me; we stare at each other; we both know there is a possibility our time together won't last long, even he must know.

"Put your legs around me" he commands and I snake my legs around him my body trembling with anticipation. The water makes it easy for him to slide into me; gently at first, then hard, thrusting deeply. He begins to take it slowly ... ever so slowly, he moves inside me, until I start begging for more**. **My head falls back against the wall as I start gasping and panting; Jack rests his head on my chest, kissing my skin. God he is amazing; he's the perfect mixture of danger and tenderness; I know that doesn't make sense but then nothing makes sense about us. He lifts his head off my chest and raises my chin towards him nibbling on my lip. The sex is...weird, not freaky weird not get the hell off me stay away weird. It's passionate and slow; once again so different to James. With a final thrust we both reach our climax; his head falls back into its usual position on my shoulder.

I finish dressing before him; he goes into the bathroom to put on his 'war-paint' I've never seen him do this and I have to admit I'm curious. I lean against the door frame and he raises a smirk at me, I smile back and he carries on; it's artistic, the way he puts on his disguise, it's just another part of him that fascinates me.

"Can I come downstairs with you?" I suddenly ask, he freezes in his movements and stares at me through the mirror, he carries on and I feel frustrated that his ignoring me; I deserve some freedom right? He walks over towards me, leaning on the other side of the door frame; his brown eyes intent on staring at me.

"Sure, but not just yet come down later ok? I'll come and fetch you" it's a compromise not what I was expecting but at least I'm getting away from these four walls. He sees the fallen look on my face and sighs, running his hair through his blonde hair; I refused to dye it for him so his been going around with his natural hair colour for a while now, don't ask me what he does when he goes out as the 'Joker'.

"What are you doing to me Maddie?" he asks pulling me towards him, running his fingers through my damp hair.

"Me? Driving you crazier day by day I imagine."

"Yeah something like that" we both laugh and it's almost easy to forget about everything that's happening, almost that is.

After he leave I hang around the room, I'm pretty damn eager to get down there, I know he said he would come for me and I know I said I would listen to him in the future but his down there it's not just his men; I'll be safe. The downstairs is just as messy and chaotic as I thought it would be; boxes of god knows what are stacked high everywhere, weapons scattered everywhere, like they were just dropped and left where they fell. I creep closer to what I suspect is the TV room, I recognise that voice I realise, I get as close as I can and just as I suspected James' voice echoes around the room. It feels so long since I've seen him, he looks tired, so tired. My heart lurches when I look at him and I can feel my eyes welling up.

I turn round when I feel a hand on my shoulder; it's only Dwayne, the guy who I saved from getting knifed when I first got here.

"You should be upstairs" he mutters to me, alarmed at my tears.

"He said I could come down, he said I could..." I break off when I start chocking on sobs. He awkwardly puts his hands out to comfort me but I back away, opening the door behind me. The Joker's men turn around looking alarmed. _He _stands up and stalks instantly over to us, one guy jumping up to turn off the TV.

"No!" I yell finally finding my voice. The guy stops, as does everyone else, Jack looks concerned. I step forward, "You leave that on now ok? I need you to leave that on."

He looks pissed off, like when I found the picture of him, he clearly didn't want me to see this, to remember James, remember my old life. I dodge past him and make my way to the TV.

'_She's out there somewhere; I will not rest until I find her..." _

"_Madeline Elizabeth Wayne has been missing for just over one month now, she is described as being 5 foot 4, with blonde hair, brown eyes and was last reported to be wearing hospital scrubs when she disappeared. Anyone with any information should call..."_

I turn around when the TV goes off, Jack standing behind me with the remote in his hand.

"Get out" he says coldly, thinking he means me I go to walk by him, but he pulls me back, gripping non to gently on my wrist.

"GET OUT NOW" his men leave the room fast, all this fear for just one man?

"How long?" I ask him.

"How long what?" he asks me wearily.

"How long have you been watching these...things on me? Have long have you known that he has been pleading for people to find me?"

"Which question is it you want me to answer first?" he questions me, unbelievable his taking this as a joke.

"That's all this is to you isn't it? It's all just one big joke isn't it? I bet as soon as you saw me you thought hey let's screw around with Bruce Wayne's sister. That'll be fun! It's not like I'm not screwing up other people's lives! It's not funny to make people want you, to forget everything that they love, that they've worked hard for. It's not funny to make people fall in love with someone they know they can't have, who it won't work out with."

He stares at me, like he's seeing me for the first time, he doesn't look mad he looks sad. Like his realised what his caused. Yet he's silent, he doesn't answer me, won't answer me. Whenever Bruce annoyed me when we were kids I use to give him this; 'the cold shoulder'. And boy could I sulk for days, go for days without talking to Bruce. Jack...the Joker it seems is also a master at this. I shake my head at him and walk off, yanking my hand off him. I don't go to his room, I go to mine, I can't deal with this right now. It's like a catch 22; if I am found I go home with the knowledge that I've betrayed everyone, the whole city. Yet if I stay here I stay with the man I want to be with, but then what happens? I pretend to play house and keep smiling even when I'm wiping blood of his clothes? What has he done to me and more importantly what have I done to myself?

* * *

He didn't think she'd come down, not after last time. But when she did and he saw, looked into her eyes and saw the pain he couldn't be mad, he was quite simply broken. No matter what has happened between them she still has feelings for the Cop. If he was being honest with himself he would have admitted to knowing that a while ago, he knows they've been together for five years. They have history, memories that he will never have with her nor ever make her forget. She looks up when he enters her room, locking the door quietly behind him. He stays with his back to her, hand still firmly on the door handle.

"You should have told me. I knew he would be looking for me but for you to see him like that and let him think that I'm dead..." she breaks off as he turns around, leaning against the door.

"I know...believe me I know" his shocked at how weak his voice sounds; like all the fights gone out of him.

"You think this is easy on me? Huh? Knowing that he got to you first, knowing that I could never replace him. I wish I didn't feel this way about you but I do. I can't help it though; I don't want it to go away. I don't want to let go of you."

His confession leaves them both quiet until he starts laughing, though there is nothing funny about the situation.

"Why can't you leave me alone dammit?" his voice is suddenly loud and breaking.

She rises from the bed as though to go to him but he holds his hands up; she stops giving him a moment, why did she have to make him so weak?

"You think it's tough on you? I as suppose to be getting married to James, now what do you think is gonna happen? Even if he does find me how can I marry him after this?" She gestures between the pair of them. "How can I look everyone in the eye and pretend everything's fine when I've been sleeping with you...I'm sleeping with you. And I love you and I know I shouldn't and it's shitty but I do. At least you haven't let anyone down, you get to walk away and move on, where does that leave me?"

She's crying properly now and he goes to her, knowing every word she spoke was real, there are no lies with her, no covers, no mask. She feels his arms around her and sinks into them, causing them both to sink to the floor. The silence is only broken by the occasional sound from Maddie, but otherwise nothing is heard.

"You're so much better than me you're so much better than the Cop guy actually. I didn't bring you here to start anything, I wanted sex yeah I'll admit that but I didn't want to want you as much as I do. I should never have brought you here, but now that I have I'll always be by your side, even if the Bat does find you, I'll be right behind you. It's killing me to see you like this. His perfect for you, I know that, I know that you're not sure what to feel when you're around me, but there could have been so many times I could have killed you or anyone you love but I haven't. I can't knowing it would kill you."

He raises her head up to look at her; her face is tear stained and drained, but there's no hate or disgust in her eyes, he remembers this look from when his mother was alive; love.

"I don't want to fight with you; but I need you to let Bruce know I'm doing ok. Will you do that for me?" He nods and helps her to stand.

"I told you I would do anything for you," he repeats, his grip on her tight, his face grim.

* * *

It wasn't exactly easy to get away from the Joker; but after his woman went off on one, he found it easy to slip away. He followed the route carefully, staying in the shadows, not trusting any of the other men. He was late, he knew that, he would have gotten away sooner but he had to know if the Joker was staying with the woman or not. The figure stood at the end of the alleyway; not in his usual attire, he would naturally look out of place here.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I could get out without being seen" the other man's face was set in a scowl that seemed natural for him now a days.

"Whatever, be quicker next time. What do you have to tell me? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, saw the news report and flipped out at him a bit, by the sounds of what the other guys where saying he'd never normally let anyone talk to him like that. Seems the woman has some sort of hold over him, none of them has ever seen him like this, seems he's going soft." The older man laughed, no one believed the Joker had feelings until you actually saw it; seeing is believing.

"What else do you know?"

"He spends the night with her," at this the other man turned around, his expression none too happy.

"What do you mean he spends the night with her?" he advances towards the other man.

"Talking with the other guys it doesn't seem like his raping her, it seems consensual." He was alarmed when the other man laughed once more, rambling under his breath.

"She wants him... No no, his done something to her, of course he has she wouldn't dare..."

"I want her to be kept safe, try and keep him away from her. If anything happens to her..." he fingered the place where his gun was kept, the threat was heard loud and clear. The other man left; he was clearly not sane, not that he blamed the guy. He knew what he had to do, he was gonna make sure he did the job that he was getting paid for. Plus he may even be able to get the woman himself; if he got the Joker to trust him enough and the woman than all would work out good. He could have his share of the spoils. Can't let everyone else have all the fun.

**AN: DUH DUH DUH! What's going on? Well only I know that, or if my readers are very clever then you may have figured out where I'm going with this. Thanks for reading my lovelies. **


	8. Let's Fall In Love Tonight

**Oh my lovely readers you are all too good to me- new and old! Once again thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing, without you guys this story would not have been continued. There's so much praise I wanna heap on you guys but I'm in a rush so I'll leave you with another yes another, its madness!) Joker perving on scene. Take care my lil joker pals! **

**Chapter 8: 'Let's Fall In Love Tonight'**

As we grow we learn things about ourselves; we learn what makes us tick, what makes us love, what makes us feel pain and more importantly we learn how we can hide behind different faces to protect the ones we love; or perhaps to protect ourselves. My brother has a mask (literally), James has a mask, even the cute old lady who you see on the bus everyday has a mask, my point is we all wear them everyday no one is different in that respect, everyone is the same. And me? I wear one at the hospital; especially on my first day when I lost a patient, my very first and cried. I wear one round James, pretending to be a 'trophy' wife all the while I'm screaming to be recognised as someone other than Madeline Wayne. Around _him _I don't need to do this; he'd see right through it anyway, he's smart people don't give him enough credit but he is.

But what would you do, if you were in my position? In love with someone who was so very wrong, yet you know you couldn't ever give them up. If given the choice what would you do? Would you go back in time and change the day you ever met or would you keep things the way they are? Sometimes in life you must face the question; do we ever really know ourselves at all?

After our fight last night we stayed in my room; he brought us dinner up and we talked, about everything. Unlike me and James me and Jack didn't avoid our problems; it's one of the good things I suppose about me and him. Having sex just isn't enough; it's not just about that, his someone I can genuinely talk to; he gets me. Waking up I no longer feel his warm body against mine and I know his left me. I prop myself up on my elbow and see the white envelope on his pillow; I smile and reach for it, not knowing what to expect.

'_My Maddie (_I smile widely at this part)

_I had to dash, something came up, I'll try and do that thing for you when I'm out. I've left Dwayne and Sam here with you, Dwayne's a good guy and Sam's not all there so you'll be fine. Look around where you want I suppose, I don't know when I'll be back but they'll look after you, I made sure of that._

_J. _

I'm pretty much allowed where I want now; I doubt there's much else for him to hide from me. Some of the guys he has aren't so bad; then there's the rest who are just plain weird. I go to open the bedroom door and Sam's standing out there; his one of the new guys and as Jack said not all there.

"God Sam you scared me" I say laughing, holding my hands to my heart.

He grins and his eyes lower to where my hands are "Sorry there Maddie, I just thought I'd give you some company."

There's something un-nerving about him; he's the kind of guy you'd cross the road to avoid.

"I've got something for you anyways, I thought you should see it" he holds out a brown folder to me, the words 'M. Wayne' scrawled across it.

I know that Jack said he had more pictures of me, but I never knew it was this much. I open it up and there's pictures of me of me that I know for a fact have come from our apartment, pictures of me at work and even shopping. On the next page is a list of my favourite places, my favourite things, I smile when I read a part in Jack's writing '_Maddie likes red roses, white wine and black coffee'. _Once again his actually taken the time to get to know me; _really _get to know me.

"Thanks for showing me this, but I already knew he had it so..." He looks at me, it's like he's so shocked I'm calm at his revelation.

"Does it bother you, being here? Do you not miss your fiancé or you brother, your friends?" His asking way too many questions for me to feel comfortable around him.

"Of course I miss them; I miss them more than you'll ever know."

"Why haven't you tried to escape for then?" Ok, his officially freaking me out, what's got him so interested in me?

I turn back round to face him and smile, "Think about it I escape he'll just find me and bring me back. By doing this it helps protect my family, my friends. Why are you asking so many questions for?" Now it's his turn to look awkward at my question. He's a good actor I muse as he shrugs and fixes a smile on his face.

"I just wanna try and understand the hold he has over ya that's all".

"He doesn't have a hold over me!" I lie, where are you Jack?

"Alright lady I was just saying..." "Well don't just say" I interrupt.

"I'd like to be alone now please," I demand turning my back on him. He exits the room without another word but it's still got me rattled, way too many questions and way too much interest in me. His guys never usually bother me, they know what would happen but he seemed overly eager to want to know what my feelings were and seemed disappointed with my reaction to Jack's folder. It's not that which I've got a bad feeling about, something else is bothering me, something which I need to find out before anyone else does, before Jack. Yeah I'm screwed.

**James POV**

It had been some time since he'd been to their apartment, how could he knowing that Maddie wouldn't be there, that her favourite leather jacket wouldn't be slung over the sofa, her music on full blast. It's just the same as when they left it; nothing seems out of place so far, it's almost as if nothing has happened; _almost _that is_. _He walks into the bedroom, hesitating at the door, his not sure if he can do it, sure his faced worst; decomposing bodies that smell so bad even the most hardened cops have to empty their stomachs but this is so very different. Urging himself to go on into the room he does so bracing himself. Sure enough on the chaise lounger is the leather jacket, he remembers the last time she wore it, when she was having a rare evening out and how she looked wearing the jacket. A snap shot of how she looked- blonde hair falling in soft waves around her face and onto her shoulders, make up that made her brown eyes 'pop', bright red lipstick and a short black dress came back to James. He ached suddenly at how beautiful she'd looked. That night and every night. A memory of how she'd looked when she came back in five hours later flashed across his mind as well- shoes in one hand, make up rubbed off one eye, lipstick smudged off her lips, the smell of different brands of alcohol on her breath. He laughed loudly when he remembered her stumbling into their living room ending up in a heap on the floor. She'd been dishevelled but still pretty. Still beautiful. He buried his face into the leather, hoping for it to smell of Maddie. Smell of how she always did, maybe some of her favourite perfume mixed with her natural scent. But of course it didn't. The party had been over four years ago, so it smelt of the leather and soap powder like it should.

He collapsed onto the chair, still holding tightly onto the jacket when he noticed the empty photo frames. There was at least two pictures missing; one of her alone- arms spread out behind her as she leaned against a bridge and the last of her in her hospital uniform; Alfred had taken that the day she got the job at the hospital. He opened the frame when he noticed something caught in it; a joker card. _That Bastard... _looking around wildly James to check if anything else was amiss it dawned on him; the Joker had been here. The realization made him want her back even more, everything had been put into place, but James was not known for his patience.

**Maddie's POV**

Bath's are always so relaxing; after a shift at the hospital I like to lock myself in the bathroom, turn off the lights and light some candles and just relax. More often than not I often fall asleep; this is one of those times.

"You know you're lucky, if you drowned now I'd be the one to save you. Think how bad it would be if it was just my men here."

I laugh and turn round to face him; he's as always leaning against the door frame; dressed only in his trousers, fresh cuts litter his torso.

"Jack, what happened?" though I can probably already guess the answer and it rhymes with 'cat'.

He looks down at himself in surprise as though his only just noticed them, "The er Bat was particularly rough tonight. I got away fast though, I always do, for someone whose suppose to watch over the city the guys not doing so great". I ignore the dig at my brother, what would it look like if I was to defend Batman?

I settle instead for a smile and hold my hand out for him to join me. He smirks (when does he never?) and saunters over, unbuckling his belt as he does so. He finishes undressing and I move so he can climb in the bath in front of me. I grab a sponge and run in slowly over his wounds; not wanting to hurt him in the slightest. I move myself so my face leans on his shoulder; he tilts his head back to look at me as I once again clean him up.

"You sure make a habit of this don't you?" I tease him, frowning as he grabs the sponge out of my hand and throws it to the side; instead he places his hands over mine and leaves them lying like that on his chest.

"Course I do, it keeps you busy, plus I know how much you can't resist me" we both laugh at his cockiness yet I would grudgingly admit he was right.

"I missed you today" I confess and he brushes the softest of kisses against my cheek, I suppose his way of saying he misses me too.

"It's weird not being around you" he says after a while, better than nothing at the end of the day.

He lifts one of my hands up to the light, tracing to my finger tips, "Your hands are getting wrinkles in them" he observes.

"I'm getting old" I joke, loving the feeling of his light touch.

"You'll always be beautiful, no matter what." He turns round to stare at me full on, there's barely enough room in this bath for both of us, so it would be pretty much impossible to do anything. Instead we settle for kissing, there heated and we both want each other but like I said there's hardly any room in here. He pulls away and rubs his nose against mine; I laugh and kiss him again, my hands run up and down his chest.

"I need to get you out this tub" he growls in ecstasy. He climbs out and I'm treated to a nice view of his body before he dries himself and puts on his boxers, spoil sport.

"I'll be out in a minute" I tell him and he laughs muttering something like 'yeah sure', or words to that effect.

I get out and dry my hair, getting dressed in a black slip that surprise, surprise Jack got me. When I walk out he's asleep already on the bed; it's amazing to see him like this, he's usually up and about before me; I rarely get to see him sleep. I sit gently on the edge of the bed near him and stroke his hair away from his face, setting a soft kiss on his scarred lips, I flinch when I feel a hand grasp mine; smiling when I realise his woken up.

"I was having a good dream..." he smiles, tugging me closer to him.

I straddle his lower body and kiss him again; these kisses are the most gentle we've shared, there's been a change in the way we've been with each other, the way we react to each other. He parts my thighs slightly and massages my inner thigh. He takes away his hands, causing me to moan at the loss of his clever touch; instead he takes each of my breasts in his hands cupping them firmly, but gently. The bulge in his boxer is becoming harder to ignore and he lays me down on the bed, relieving me of my slip. I push him back up and pull down his boxers; tossing them somewhere over my head. I straddle him once more, lowering myself onto him; we both gasp as I move up and down on him. I wrap my arms around his neck and our lips meet again, harder this time than before. I hear movement outside the room and ignore it; as if any of his men would walk in. We continue to rock our bodies together; we were both left high and dry from the bath and I'm pretty close.

"Jack" I moan loudly, he looks at me and flicks some of his long hair out of his eye.

"I love you," I stammer, "I love you."

He grins at me and we kiss again our tongues caressing each others, fighting for dominance that he quickly wins. I know it's hard for him to express himself 'love-wise' so the fact that he kissed me and didn't freak is a good sign; it's his way of saying it back.

He moves deeper inside me and I start to shiver from the pleasure; he picks up the pace, moving in and out of me with slower more prolonged thrusts. I can feel my climax building with every movement he makes. I can tell he doesn't want to release himself yet, wanting us both to find our release together. I feel myself tighten around him and with that he let's go, thrusting into me a couple more times, ensuring both of our climaxes. We both lay down; tiredness has overcome us both; his arms wrap round me and I move further into his arms, tracing them I find my voice at last, "I do love you, you know Jack," he kisses me and breaths deeply into my hair.

"Me too," he simply replies, but it's enough, "Me too."

"You ever gonna say it?" I ask I know it may be impossible for him but to at least hear him acknowledge he does love me is enough.

"Soon I will, you'll just have to learn to be patient."

While we're like that I can forget about everything, tomorrow is there for me to deal with my problems, right now I don't want to spoil anything. Have you ever felt like you were just really meant to be with somebody? Like your whole life was just kind of this big mess that just kinda kept happening up until the day when this unbelievable person came into your life, and then suddenly, you know, you didn't feel so lost anymore, everything just fit right, you can have the satisfaction of knowing you're no longer alone. There is no rule book for intimacy; no one to tell you what you should and should not be feeling; it's all up to you. I know in that instant what's happening between me and Jack will never stop and for once I'm fine with something not being in my control.

**AN: So there both loved up- will it last? Well my mind is coming up with the rest of the chapters as I write this, so you'll all know soon enough! Any questions etc just ask! **


	9. Broken Hearted Girl

**Hi guys there's not much of Maddie in this chapter, I thought I'd put in a chapter explaining James' background and hopefully it'll explain a lot in especially for some later chapters. Enjoy my fabulous and lovely readers- I can't gush about you guys enough!**

**Chapter 9: Broken Hearted Girl.**

**James POV**

When someone who you love goes missing you do not say it's a loss; a loss is something meaningless like losing your keys. The disappearance of someone you love is devastation, a hell. Ask anybody and they will tell you the same thing; the word loss is such a casual word.

Plans have been going steady for a while; it won't be long now. Helena, his mother's house is the only place that he can settle; here there is no memory of Maddie, no pictures, not at all like Wayne Manor and their place which is filled with memories of her.

"Is there any sign of Madeline yet?" he looks up as his mother walks back into the room; she is always impeccably dressed, pearls at her throat, diamonds glittering on her fingers.

"No, nothing yet, but she'll be back, he'll slip up soon, he's a stupid bastard anyway."

"James!" his mother looks anxiously at the cross on the wall, "please control your language sweetheart."

They sit in silence and she looks over at her son, "How were things before she went missing? I know you were going through a bad phase..." She jumps when he slams his cup down on the table, shattering the china.

"We we're NOT going through a bad phase. Why was it always me who got the blame? Huh? Did she come round and the pair of you sit here and talk about how much of a bad guy James is?"

Rose, the maid comes running in at the sound of broken glass and raised voices, Helena raises a shaking hand to her and she stops at the door. Lowering her hand she reaches across the table to her son, clenching his hand tight, "Son please, I meant no harm. Madeline loves you very much you know that. And I love you also James, don't talk like that," breathing deeply and glaring at Rose he sits down, throwing his mother's hand back to her.

"Our life was perfect, understand? There was nothing wrong; the only thing that's wrong is him taking her. Ask anybody and they'll tell you everything was fine."

"Then we'll speak no more of it" Helena beckons Rose over to collect the broken pieces of cup and re-fill another.

Ignoring the situation is what the Dawson family do best; James soon learnt to ignore it when his father would come home drunk and pissed off, he learnt to ignore his drunken ramblings, the crashing of things being thrown and hitting the wall or his mother, whatever came first. He doesn't want pity off anyone he doesn't need it; the one thing his old man told him before he eventually died was to accept nothing of no one, pride is all you need to get you through life. The only time his father was proud of him was when he decided to become a cop and then went on to get together with Madeline; bringing the Wayne name to the Dawson family. Sure they fought but what couple doesn't? He was this close to having her back and he didn't want that stupid bitch to spoil it with her accusations. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine.

**Joker's POV**

He had little to do this morning but stay in bed and wait for her to wake up, no he wasn't going soft, he wouldn't let that happen. _Course not Jackie, so what now you love her? What about her and the Cop, you remember him? What if he comes back into the picture, where the hell do you fit in? _He shook his head trying to shake the voice out of it; he didn't need to deal with that now, he didn't want anything to spoil what had happened between them. Tracing her back he notices the large cut running along her back, not as impressive as his scars but still impressive nonetheless. Once upon a time it would have been painful, now it had healed well, but the scar was still there. He wondered what had caused such a scar, he knew how he got every single one of his scars but that was to be expected in his line of work. She was a doctor how come it was her who ended up hurt? He made a mental note to ask her when she finally woke up, speaking of which he thinks when she lifts her head off the pillow and smiles up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning" he replies, "Can I ask you something?" he queried, strange as it is usually her asking the questions.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"How did you get that scar? The one on your back I mean?" A flash of something; panic, fear? Flicks across her face, but it goes as soon as it came, a blink and you'll miss it moment.

"I don't know, I think it was from when I was younger I was always a clumsy kid" she tries to laugh off his question, whose the liar now eh Maddie?

He swings his legs over her, straddling her waist, his long fingers touching her sides.

"I'll ask you again, how did you get the scar" his hands move and before even he realises it he's _tickling_ her.

She's laughing now, real proper laughter, the kind that can't be faked.

"Stop it! I honestly don't remember I think it was when me and Jane were messing around at the beach and I fell on a rock."

He stops tickling her and she grabs his hands, preventing another 'attack' on her. There's something about her tone and the way her eyes look when she says it that makes him questions her. She's hiding something from him and he knows who to go to for his answer. He get's dressed quickly and makes up some excuse about the Batman, as always she never questions him when it comes to the Bat. Fortunately for the Bat's he's giving him the day off, he doesn't like being lied to, maybe she's too scared to tell him, but something's got her rattled. He goes off to the hospital where she worked with Dwayne, Bozo and Speed for company, they are all disguised of course; his even managed to cover up his scars with a hospital mask. He doesn't know this Jane very well, but he has seen enough pictures of her to be able to pick her out of the hospital crowd. She's a tall brunette, towering over the pint-sized Madeline and he spots her walking into her office, closing the door behind her. He stalks after her, keeping his eyes open for anyone going into her office, there is no one and he sneaks in undisturbed.

"You can't just barged in here..." she looks up at him, this strange man who she has never seen before standing in the doorway of her office, although he looks a normal man regardless of the hospital mask he can tell she is panicking. He peels off the mask slowly and reveals his scars, alarm now evident on her face.

"What are you doing here? Where is Maddie? Please I won't tell anyone you came here if you just bring her back" despite her rambling she is actually quite calm.

"All in good time, I have something I want to know; Maddie's being a bad girl and won't tell me. So I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone while I was here." He settles down in the chair opposite her, crossing his legs over on her wide desk.

"What do you want to know? Have you hurt her?" He's getting more pissed off at her; does she not know when to shut up?

"I er _don't _hurt her, I _don't" _of course he has to the one to hurt her, like no one else is capable.

"What do you want?" she repeats, anxious for him to leave.

"How did she get the scar on her back?"

She laughs, looking relieved, "Is that it? She fell over is that what she told you? She told me the same thing as well, until I kept on asking more and more, then she finally cracked got drunk and told me what he did,"

He interrupts her looking pissed and shocked, "Whose 'he'?"

"It wasn't the first time; she once came into work with a split lip, bruising around her face and scratches. I asked her about it once; I mean it's not my speciality but I asked her and she just said that some drug addict at the clinic had hit her, we all brought it. So frigging stupid and blind we were. She hated him so much sometimes, yet she loved him so much as well, for all her confidence she has so many raging anxieties and insecurities. She showed me the scar when he first did it; they'd had a fight and he'd pushed her over and she fell onto the glass coffee table. A piece of glass got lodged into her back and she had to have surgery; she told me she tripped and fell, how could I not believe her when he carried her in here and we'd been out drinking?" She has tears in her eyes now, her voice loaded with sadness.

He sits up now, he's more pissed off than he ever has been, but he needs to hear it from her, "Who, who did this? I need to hear his name."

She looks at him, tears wide and filled with tears, "Please don't tell anyone she made me swear not to tell..."

"Tell me now."

"James, he hurt Maddie."

**And end scene! Sorry to cut it short but I'm going for a consultation on my leg so I have to cut it short. Hope you all enjoyed it and welcome new readers! I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again guys, any questions etc just ask!**


	10. The Truth Is Out there And It Hurts

**Oh I am one happy, happy writer! You guys are so amazing you don't get how grateful I am to you all! This chapter is more background info on James and Maddie and starts off where the last chapter ended. My leg is still in bad shape so I think I'll be sticking to writing this rather than dancing; thanks for all your best wishes. Enjoy this chapter! Feels-Like-Paradise. **

**Chapter 10: The Truth Is Out There...And It Hurts**

We're all guilty of something, even if it's just little things we are at the end of the day guilty. We hide things, we lie we do things we're not proud of, that may come back to haunt us if we're not careful. Life is very beautiful at times, but all it takes is a wrong turn and everything can fall down; pretty much like dominoes. Jane is guilty of never being able to eat just one biscuit-it has to be the whole damn pack, Alfred likes the occasional glass of whiskey, Bruce goes fishing, James practises his target practise and me? I'm guilty of being blind to the fact that my relationship isn't healthy; that I'm slowly killing myself and need to get out fast. It's hard there are no excuses, people are different, people develop, and people lash out. Sometimes we hurt the people we love the most whether it's on purpose or not. We are all guilty of hurt. Some are guiltier than others. I don't make excuses; it's hard to explain, to understand what is happening. Now can you see why I've allowed the Joker to enter my life? I need rescuing, an outsiders view, someone who is impartial and will scratch under the surface to see what really lies beneath.

**(Joker's pov at hospital)**

_"Tell me now."_

_"James, he hurt Maddie."_

He knows that he isn't perfect; he has hurt Maddie but he would never do what he did. It may sound rich coming from a murderer but at least he's true to himself and everyone around him; James plays the role of good cop and perfect guy when really he's pathetic.

Joker stands up, the woman looks up and continues to explain, "Maddie wants to be loved and be happy, and we all thought she was getting that with James. We're just as much to blame as he is."

He wants to tell her no, she tried but he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction, he wants blood on his hands.

Just as he's about to leave her remembers and pulls the envelope out of one of his many pockets and throws it at her, "Here, share these out with Brucey of you want, have a show and tell!" He brings out a flat laugh, his thoughts racing too much to make the effort. He doesn't really know much about the Cop guy; he never really needed to make the effort to get to know him, but now he has a desire to get to know him, find out things and chip away at him bit by bit. This isn't about jealousy, it's about revenge.

**Bruce's POV**

There's finally news of Maddie, Jane dropped off pictures at the manor, simply saying she found them on her desk at the hospital. In them her eyes are closed; she's not dead, that much he finally knows, it's just angering to have the Joker taking pictures of her when she's sleeping. It's odd though she looks almost...content? On the other hand his sister can sleep anywhere and still have a good night's sleep. She was safe; he could almost laugh with relief. James was proving to be pretty damn useless; his behaviour is getting increasingly erratic as the weeks go on, according to Gordon his work is also suffering. Bruce has more matters to contend with, soon enough the net will be closing in on the Joker, it will be hard for Maddie to deal with the aftermath no one can even imagine what he could be doing to her; they could both use a holiday, somewhere hot and faraway to help heal them both. The pictures he'll keep to himself, he doesn't need, doesn't want James to be involved.

**Joker's POV**

The Joker knows he has not been to the apartment since last week, when he most likely found the pictures he'd taken and the little gift he'd left him. Leaving his men in the other rooms he walks into the bedroom and starts looking, one of the drawers in the Cop's desk is locked so he has to work it open. The scars round his mouth are close to splitting when he grins as he sees what the content of the drawer is. CCTV images of him, different notes on where he could be and his old hideouts and well well, what do we have here? Pages copied from his 'Maddie' file, which means he has a mole to be getting rid of. One of the new guys obviously; they haven't seen him in action yet, he hasn't killed one of his men since he got Maddie. Well there about to figure out just what happens when you betray the Joker, especially to a dirty cop.

**Maddie's POV**

The constant questions about the scar bother me; why wouldn't they when I know the truth. I've managed to hide it this long from Bruce why did he have to be the one to find out? Accidents happen; this is what I use to tell myself over and over again as I washed the blood out of my hair or off my body, as I watched the water turn red in anger. Although we all know it wasn't an accident, it's time to come clean, to face up to what we fear. Jack freaked out because he knew I was lying, as I said before he knows when people lie to him, he can see through everyone. I'm sat on the bathroom floor when I hear him calling for me, I stand up slowly and walk into the bedroom, smiling when he walks into the room; he makes his way over to me taking my face in his hands looking at me dead on; I feel like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"I found out something interesting today," he announces like a child discovering a secret.

I smile in what I hope is a normal, casual way "Oh yeah what would that be then?"

He doesn't answer me; instead he traces my back and comes to a rest where he knows the scar is. He knows, of course he knows, I panic.

"I visited your good pal Janie today and boy did we have fun! I told her something but you know who told the best story? Huh?" I don't answer, choosing to ignore him.

"ANSWER ME!" I'm petrified; the last time he yelled at me like this was weeks ago it was bad enough then.

"I don't know, please stop yelling at me now" God knows where my confidence has come from, I hate confrontations and fighting.

He pushes me to the bed, ensuring I land softly.

"You asked me not to lie anymore to you, so what do you do to me? I've given you everything, I will do anything for you and you still hide things from me!" He keeps pacing back and forth, I don't know what his problem is, it hardly slips off the tongue.

"I have told you things, I don't give you an answer once and this is how you react, I don't like to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much; I've given up things for you as well, think about that."

His reply is to laugh; it's high pitched and I'm suddenly well aware of his changing moods and what he could still easily do to me.

"I've killed my men for less you know? But no I can't do anything to you without feeling something and I hate it, this isn't me, I hate this guy that's around you. I should have killed you weeks ago when I had the chance."

"So why didn't you? I obviously have changed you into something you hate; you can't even say you love me to me, what kind of man can't do that..."

I shouldn't have said it, I knew as soon as I said it I regretted it, pain flashes in his eyes and he moves forward, his hands clenched by his side.

"I don't have a habit of saying things like that to people, who could I really say it to before you came along. Now here's a question for you what type of man goes hitting on his girlfriend when he's suppose to be against that? When he drinks a little too much or has a bad day at work? I may have done bad things to you doll, but at least I don't pretend everything is ok, at least I know I'm a dick." He's right, as always he's right and I want to punch that smug look off his face.

"Who would have believed me? I'm just some stupid blonde that people think got through med school by sleeping with her professor. Who would believe me over some cop who protects the city, who protects women against this?" He licks his lips nervously now, damn right he should be sorry, he reaches for me and I push him away.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, no idea! This is the reason why I didn't tell you; aside from the fact it's none of your business. Don't talk to me about things you know nothing about!"

He doesn't move once during my outburst, just stands there; I'm right and wrong at the same time, he does have a right to care.

"Everyone thought our relationship was perfect, but it was all just a lie, I've spent five years with him, what am I suppose to do? It's not easy to walk away, life isn't about glitz and glamour, it's supposed to be hard."

I let him come to me this time, for years I've rationalized his behaviour to myself; he had a hard childhood, look what his dad was, he has a stressful work life, no one has a right to judge someone else, the usual lies and excuses people make when this kind of situation rears its ugly head. It's a moral dilemma that you cannot ignore; most know the resolution that will eventually come clear. When I was younger my mother and father died; I had to grow up fast, even more so when Bruce left. While Bruce was known for his womanizing antics, I maintained the polished front of the youngest over achieving child. My true personality never emerged; I only knew that my hard work and good looks gave me compliments; I use to eat them up, every time I was told I was I pretty, over and over again I stored the memory of that away, I became the person people wanted me to be, never really understanding the person I was. My reason for telling you all this? I want to try and understand myself try and get why I invested myself in this co-dependent relationship with James. He made me believe I could never live without him and I always believed that; cried for hours if he had to stay behind at work. I even stayed with him when he had an affair with his partner (such a cliché) when in any normal circumstance I would have broke both of their legs so next time they wouldn't spread them so easily. Don't mistake me for wanting pity; I've had enough of that. When you're depressed and alone you don't pay a lot of attention to the world around you, or the people in it, you want to be totally alone; there are things you want to scream out but there buried so deep inside it's an effort to drag them to the surface. During these past few weeks I've felt something I'd never know before; freedom and release. Life no longer seems such an effort or a facade, there will be the day I have to leave and when I do I don't want to go back to being the person I was. Like I said we are all guilty.

**Phew I hope this chapter wasn't too 'dark' for you all, I wanted to make Maddie seem real and have problems instead of her being 'perfect'. I believe in giving a character that little something else and I hope I've done that justice here. I've already written the next chapter and there's a lot more 'going on' than in this one, I just wanna see how this is received before I go posting up next chapters. And James is gonna be in trouble- his got a peeved off Joker after him! Thanks again guys- old and new for all your reviews, questions as always are more than welcome. It always makes me smile to see old and new reviewers comments, as a writer knowing my story is being well received so far is great, it's obviously not to everyone's liking though I didn't expect it to be, but I thank you all! There's too many of you to write down this time but you all know who you are! I think I've gone off on one for too long so before you switch off bye and take care!**


	11. Watch Me Unfold

**This chapter explains the last chapter in much more detail, it also helps out with those of my lovely readers that may have some questions, hopefully I've answered them here. The 'intro' part is quite long before there's any 'real speech' but trust me it's all relevant. You're reviews have once again made my day; I think the pitchforks are out for James! Maybe he'll get what's coming to him...then again maybe he won't! I hope you enjoy this chapter guys and thank you so much again my lil 'Jokerettes'. Oh and p.s there's been lil clues in this chapter and the couple before about something that will happen in the future...if you read carefully enough you may figure it out my clever readers! **

**Chapter 11: Watch Me Unfold**

It's strange the things we do for love; I mean look at Romeo and Juliet, they loved each other so much they killed themselves out of love. Jack and Rose in Titanic another example of love; she was willing to leave her while life behind for love. I once thought I knew what love was; I thought I had it, James did a pretty good job of making me believe that and I lapped it up; desperate to be loved. What is love? It's one of the most difficult questions out there. Most people would say it's that feeling you get when you see that special someone; butterflies I think it's called. I once heard that love was everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more. To love and be loved is one of the greatest gifts available to us. Some may call it unconditional, because isn't that what it's supposed to be? You never think you could fall out of love, but as they say there's a fine line between love and hate. I may not know what love really is but I can tell you what it's not; it's not making someone feel so worthless they question their existence, making them feel they are nothing without you, that if you ever left them they would find you and make sure you regretted it. Why did I stay with someone who made me feel so low? Honestly at first I loved the way he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, no one else mattered, everyone around us was blurry, outside while we were inside. Old child-hood fears of abandonment surfaced, if my mother and father could leave me why couldn't he? He played on this, often twisting the love I had for Bruce and Alfred into something more sinister; threatening to call the doctors up at Arkham as I wasn't stable. Words that were meant to cut and hurt, the harsher the words the deeper the cut. And I believed every one of them, swallowed them down like they were gold; tried to dye my hair brown once because he told me he preferred brunettes. I soon wised up to some of his tactics, even once tried to leave him before he found me and pleaded with me, told me he would get counselling; he attended one counselling session before storming out and calling them 'ridiculous'. I couldn't escape that way so instead I worked harder and longer, pretending everything was fine when all it was all I could do not to scream. I didn't understand it at first; he was my best friend, we had a great relationship at first, I'm still trying to understand it now. James makes it easy to pity him; when I first met him he told me how his dad had given his mom six stitches on their honeymoon; in a strange way I was drawn to this man, who like me was desperate for love and attention; we craved each other in all the wrong ways. To me, James had turned his life around into something amazing; he had ignored his father's put downs and strove to make something better for himself. To James, the happy home life that me and Alfred had made was idyllic and dangled in front of his desperate eyes like a carrot in front of a hungry rabbit. His anger soon turned into bitter resentment when his father tore him apart even more on his death bed, to Baron Dawson James was and would always be worthless. I began to feel the heat of James' hate directed at me, I represented all that had been denied to him. The first time he hit me was a backhander with complete force. Mixed in with the apologies was subtle blame: I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm sorry but you did twist my wrist backwards when we were fighting and it hurt like a son of a bitch. But I'm sorry forgive me; they were never questions always demands that I forgave him. Soon I started to feel like I deserved to be hit, I soon grew so empathic with battered women at the hospital that I was always called upon when a domestic violence case was brought to the chief's attention and I got on with it, gave them the shoulder I never had to lean on. I slowly withdrew from everything and everyone and made an odd peace with the bruises and cuts that adorned my body. I remember the time I fell into the glass table so well, after it happened the images came at me like snapshots in my head on a constant repeat.

**Flashback**

"_How do you think it makes me feel when I see other guys looking at you, wanting you? Guys who I work with and you just lap it up" He's screaming at me more than I can ever remember, yet on that night I didn't want to take it anymore._

"_I don't like it, how could you say that when I'm with you? I chose you, I love you!" I'm surprised the neighbour's don't hear us, or either they practice 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil'. _

_He grabs me by the arm and pulls me tight to him, eyes wide and face red, "Of course you like it I see how you dress when you go out. I'm not fucking blind!"_

"_I never said you were, just let go of me!" _

_He brings me close to him, so close it feels like we're one, "You want me to let you go huh? Oh I'll let you go" he pushes me with all his might before I can realize it. _

_I don't remember actually hitting the table just waking up afterwards in the car, his shirt wrapped round me and a pain in my back that was worsening by the second. Afterwards when people knew I would be ok, there was much teasing, jokes that I couldn't handle my drink, pats on the back for James for acting so quickly and being so calm. Bruce even thanked him for being there and all I could do was sit there and smile and laugh. Just a week later he proposed and in the heat of the moment, in the moment when I realised someone actually wanted me I said yes, ignoring the voice in the back of my head that was telling me that it was wrong, that I needed to get out and fast. _

**(End of flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Jack may not be perfect but there is a safety I feel around him that I never have before. The absolute calmness when I'm with him and the knowledge that if I ever had to pick between him and James I would pick Jack, no questions asked. Someday I will understand why everything has happened; everything happens for a reason right?

My crying is muffled by his thick coat, to calm myself down I inhale his scent; soap and aftershave ,which brand I can't quite put my finger on it. He pulls my face away from him and I stare at him through blood shot eyes. (God I normally don't cry this much what's happening to me?)

"You should have told me, I could have taken care of it for you, I could have helped..."

He's more than upset, there's an anger in him which isn't directed at me, but the sadness, it's suffocating.

"I wouldn't have known what to have said. I didn't want you doing anything to get yourself killed either."

"I will kill him for this" he vows darkly and instead of feeling scared I feel elated, Jack is a man who doesn't make idle threats.

"Bruce and Alfred don't know, I could never tell them so don't..." I trail off when he kisses me gently.

"What was that for?" I ask smiling a little, it's moments like this when you can tell love exists, that it hasn't be made up.

"I had to shut you up somehow, this seemed a good excuse as any to kiss you," I laugh at his explanation, kissing him again.

"I er gave Jane some pictures of you, show Bruce and everyone that you're ok. Just like you asked" I'm surprised that he admitted to doing it, even more creeped out by the fact that the only way he could have taken pictures of me was when I was sleeping...tad creepy. And also makes me wonder how I looked; Lord I hope there wasn't drool involved.

"We'll have dinner later properly this time ok? I just have something to do" Before I can ask what he means by having dinner properly he is kissing me once more and then is gone. I'm also a little concerned; if he was leaving he would have said, whats happening in here that is so important? By the mood he's in I'm not about to waltz downstairs and investigate, plus I'm tired I don't really have the energy to be fighting with him or seeing what he's up too. He may let me in on his plans later on anyway; it's not Batman or he would have bragged about that, no something else is happening.

**Joker's POV**

"I've gotta say I'm disappointed in one of my men..." Speed, Bozo and Dwayne eye up their boss with great apprehension, luckily they're the few men who the Joker seems to trust; not that he would ever admit to that.

"We could follow some of the guys after hour's boss, not all of them stay here. Whoever it is has to slip up and meet the Cop soon" Dwayne offered, even though he was relatively new he was glad he wasn't under suspicion, god he would crack in a second even if it wasn't him.

"Not bad, keep a look out for those who stay near Maddie, take an extra interest in her or whatever. Oh and watch out for those who go anywhere upstairs; _don't_ trust anyone."

"What was it that you found at the Cop's apartment boss?" Speed, isn't the sharpest out of all the guys, but then again it's better to have men that are like that rather than too clever.

"Pictures, notes stuff like that, someone's trying to back me into a corner and it _won't_ work."

"We'll find out whoever did this boss" Bozo adds, the other two men agreeing, they owe so much to the Joker who gave them all food, homes and an actual paid job, good time as any to pay him back.

**Sam's POV**

He may not be the most well built guy or the cleverest, he can't shoot well and he isn't at all imposing. But the one thing Sam has is his ability to melt into the background, to hear round corners, listen in at key holes. He was always known as the school 'snitch' quick to tell on anyone, his 'few friends' soon got fed up of him. But when you have a talent why hide it? There was a reason why he was hired, by both men, sure he's a junkie whose seen more time inside than even the Joker himself but that's beside the point. He has no reason to panic; sure the Joker found the pictures and files he took, all the notes he made on the Joker and his habits but he's more pissed off at the Cop for some reason; he tried to go upstairs yesterday to find out but all the men were keeping their eyes on each other. It seems he only trusts the three men in that room, Bozo and Speed having been here the longest, yet it is a testimony to the trust the Joker has in Dwayne that has him in that room. He knows he needs to be more careful now, especially with what his just heard. It's comforting to know that at least he has his own place; with more exits and escapes than anyone would think of. There is no proof he's even involved, no need to be worried. He has ensured that he has merely become part of the wallpaper; un-noticed and never bothered by any of the others, no one could ever expect poor slow Sam to be any bother. This is what he's counting on.

**Maddie's POV**

Dress nice he tells me, how the hell am I suppose to dress nice when all I have to wear is my 'scruff'? (You know scruff, the bottoms and top that have seen better days, that you chill out in, take off your makeup scrape your hair back). Wrapping the towel around me I emerge from the steamed up bathroom to see a box waiting for me on the bed, I edge towards the bed, I don't know why but I've got a feeling he's up to something like I'll open the box and something will jump out at me. Swaddled in green (what other colour?) paper is a black dress; high collared and with designer written all over it. Black ankle boots that I recognise as mine sit in the bottom alongside a card with a smiley face on it. I'm surprised he even got me a black dress I was expecting something in either green or purple, neither one of them being my best colour. Pulling the dress on I note it fits well, I roll my eyes at the tight fitting of it, designers clearly don't expect you to breathe. I sit on the bed and wait for him, I don't have to wait long when the door knob turns and he steps in. My mouth almost hangs open in shock at what he's wearing; black trousers, a white shirt and black waistcoat, he looks normal. If it weren't for the scars he would look like one of those male models, so glad I bothered to style and brush my hair. He offers me his hand to stand up and I take it; amused at his behaviour.

"Come on I cooked dinner" he says as we walk out of the room.

Somehow I don't quite believe him, "You cooked?"

He smirks and chews on the inside of his mouth, "Well I got one of my men to fetch it but it's pretty much the same" he replies defensively. Yeah course, keep telling yourself that, not that I'd be winning awards for my cooking I mean I burn toast.

He surprises me even more when we get downstairs; he or should I say one of his men have cleared the TV room out a bit, put cushions on the floor, even made it smell clean. He's looking at me anxiously waiting for my reaction.

"It's nice, really nice; I can't believe you did this for me." He runs his fingers through his hair looking relieved, as if I would have said no; it would have been like kicking Bambi. I lower myself to the floor an d he sits opposite me; it's not a fancy meal, like we're eating lobster or oysters, instead his brought pizza and chips with different types of dip; proper comfort food. Mid way through the meal I feel his eyes on me, I look up and his staring at me, I feel nervous and a little paranoid; like I've spilt something down me.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face or something? You could tell me you know instead of staring at me." And he's laughing. Again.

"You don't have anything on your face doll; can't a guy look at a gal without getting questioned?"

"There's always something behind it with you" he crawls towards me and I try to shuffle away, shaking his head he grabs my feet and gently pulls me towards him.

"I stare at you because I still can't get it into my head that you're still here and because I can't believe anyone would have any reason to hurt you."

"I've got something to tell you..." I'm quickly stopped by his kisses and annoyingly he doesn't move away to let me continue. He lays me down so my head is resting against the pillow. I believe his words; I've no reason to think his lying or manipulating the situation. We're too engrossed in each other to see the shadow in the corner move away.

**Sam's POV**

Oh this is too good to be true, he actually didn't intend to do anything tonight; but when he heard what they were saying he had to stop and listen. His words alone weren't enough; he had to take picture evidence; the cop had a nasty temper and he sure as hell didn't wanna be on the receiving end of it. During the weeks he hadn't actually got anything decent; the Cop was tiring of him and he knew it wouldn't have been long before the cop kicked him into the street. But these pictures were surely worth something; who would have thought the princess of Gotham, prized doctor would be getting it on with the clown prince of crime?

* * *

**And I leave you on something of a cliff-hanger...again! I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for all the comments etc you have all made; I know I've said it before but without you guys I wouldn't have carried on with this story. So has anyone picked up on my clues in this chapter? There's a 'surprise' in it for those who guess! Look out for the next update you guys rock! **


	12. Danger Lurks Everywhere

**Hi guys once again amazing reviews I'm pretty damn lucky you're all still interested in my story; once again this chapter is dedicated to all my readers new and old-I decided to go with adding a bit from Jane's POV at the start to show her feelings etc. So much easier for me to write her as a first person view, hope you like it, any questions etc will be answered! P.S there will be happy times for Maddie; anyone guess? **

**Chapter 12: Danger...Lurks Everywhere**

**Jane's POV**

I remember when I first met Maddie; she was this tiny, doll like woman, she barely came to my forearms let alone my shoulders; she would have looked so out of place if it wasn't for the steely determination in her eyes and the way people just knew she was gonna go places. I instantly warmed to this small, bubbly blonde who when she smiled would have dimples that she always would say made her look about eight; to the rest of us it was just part of her charm. Despite her being a Wayne I never saw her having a problem talking to anyone; she was never treated any differently to the rest of us. I knew her before James or the Joker ever came on the scene; I've known her for so long that to be without her feels like I'm not whole, I go through shifts at the hospital like I'm detached from my body, not having her here with me is a first for me, we're never apart. I've taken to letting my six year old daughter sleep in my bed with me because I hate to sleep alone; imagine that- my six year old is looking after me because I'm scared. Seeing him face to face was heart stopping; I didn't know how to react, I just kept talking in the hopes he wouldn't kill me. When I told him about James he looked furious; like I'd quite literally pulled out his heart and stamped the life out of it. James... I should have noticed something was up; we're so in tuned with each other's emotions that I should have know what was happening to her. When she was brought into the hospital with that glass sticking out of her back we all joked that next time she should stick to water; none of us noticed the dead look in her eyes, how she changed when she was around him. I should have done something I could have saved her; sometimes doing something is worse than doing nothing. What if I had got more involved what would he have done? I made any excuse I could to be always round theirs; whether it was me breaking up with another guy or just generally needing to have a conversation with someone other than a six year old who would tell me about how to make the perfect 'fairy pie' to help catch them; I would say anything. But then there were times I didn't even need to do that; she started asking the Chief for more shifts; even sleeping over at the hospital, I could never get her away from there. When I found out really what was going on it became hard to know what to say; patients at the hospital are easier, they come and go as they please; some listen some move on but I never dreamed it would happen to her; especially when everyone knows she can take care of herself. She's a strong woman; can hold her own in a fight but at five foot four she's no match for a six foot cop who regularly works out. I never noticed the change in him but sometime she would vomit in fear and literally shake when she would talk about him; she told me about his father, how he was a bully and a drunk, like I was supposed to find some sympathy for him in that. Helena (James' mother) and Maddie soon found common ground; they had a silent empathy with each other, never speaking of it out loud but always knowing the pain and suffering each other went through. Yet they could never help each other; Helena is too fond of her lavish lifestyle to have left her husband, Maddie too lost in him to bear to part with him. I know many things about James; the way he thinks he's better than anyone else, how insecure he is over losing Maddie and how much he flipped when she did leave, his drinking problem and the way he even gets jealous of Bruce's relationship with Maddie; all for being happy and loving in each other's company and excluding him. How do I know so much about James? I loved him once too, so long ago now it seems, but I loved him so much. I never betrayed Maddie, I want people to know that, I never have and I never would. I loved the man he was not is, when they first starting going out anyone could see why so many women loved him; that was when he was perfect, no one would dream what he was really like or was thinking. So yeah I loved him and I did for a while and not to make excuses but I don't anymore, not when he uses my friend as a punch bag and thinks that will make his problems go away.

**Sam's POV**

He's lucky that the Joker gave him and some other guy's the 'day off', sounds strange doesn't it? A day off from killing. Last night he took plenty of pictures and stayed around a little afterwards to catch some of the show; what can he say? The woman's hot and it's kinda hard to ignore those kinds of sounds, especially how loud they were both being. He needs to be careful developing these pictures; get rid of all the evidence just incase, after what he heard last night he can't rely on his house not being watched. He doesn't hear the door knock the first time but when he does he panics; it's natural for him to be on edge, it's not like his looking after kittens down here or whatever.

"Sam. You in here?" God its Dwayne couldn't have been Speed could it? Dangle candy in his way and he'd skip off happy enough.

"Yeah dude I'm here, what's up?" Act casual, casual and smooth...

Dwayne doesn't trust him; he knows that, some people you just have to get rid of. Especially when the moment arises.

"Nothing the boss just wanted me to check in on you, you've been acting weird lately." Sam feigns innocence, "Who me? I'm fine, just wanna help out the boss with whoever's the mole."

"Yeah funny that ain't it, I mean we've got some clues as to who it is but ya know it's just getting the proof."

Subtle, very subtle way of showing he knows.

"You er wanna come down to the basement dude? Got something to show ya that might interest ya."

"What, what is it?" He looks suspicious and kind of freaked out, his not exactly seen Sam with a woman...

He follows him regardless, the house is a tip; but what was he expecting?

He stands behind Dwayne and points down to the cellar, "Just down there, I'll be back in a minute, I'll grab a beer for us." He watches as the stupid fuck gingerly makes his way downstairs, while he stands there bidding his time. He creeps silently down the stairs, this is his talent; moving in the shadows, who needs a good gun aim when no one sees an attack coming?

Dwayne stands there with the developed pictures in his hand looking repulsed and pissed; he doesn't see the hit coming. Sam bursts into manic laughter as the other man it's the floor, hurt but still not down.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone could ya? You know Dwayne it's gonna be a shame to kill ya really it is, but rather your head than mine. No hard feelings huh?" He leans closer as Dwayne mutters something, as he tries to reach his fallen gun.

"What was that?" He brings the other man's head up and almost recoils at the poisonous look on his face.

"Treacherous bastard, he'll find you, he will find you."

Smirking he leans closer still, "No he won't."

Slitting a guy's neck is messy work, he observes as he looks at the mess, not only that but he got the chemicals everywhere, still must have hurt like a bastard. Now he has even more work to do; clean up the mess and get rid of the body. And boy was Dwayne not a small guy. The blood's even gone on some of the pictures, well he'll have to keep those ones, and it's only fair; finder's fee and all. Hell his death may even look like he's the mole, even if for just a while and by then the Joker will be caught and he'll be on a fast plane to Miami. He allows himself a moment to even feel sorry for Maddie; she best run fast when James finds her.

**Maddie's POV**

I wake up still in the TV room and wrapped up in my dress; Jack lays naked beside me. I wince from the cramp in my neck and click it to the side to relieve some of the pressure. The house it quiet; I know he told the guys to clear off today but it's still eerie how quiet it actually is. I turn around when I hear him grunt; his hand reaching across to where my head lay moments ago. His eyes shoot open and it takes all my nerve not to freak; damn he moves fast.

"What time is it?" He asks, rubbing the back of his hand against his scars.

"It's late I think, I didn't wanna wake you," he kneels up behind me; taking my dress away from my body.

"Such a beautiful body to be covering up," he admonishes me; I laugh and roll my eyes, not for long.

He traces my scar and I flinch; he gets touchy about his scars what makes mine so different?

"I would offer to make you breakfast and read the morning paper with ya doll but sadly I don't go for that. And did I mention I don't cook? Plus I've got stuff to do myself today; I'll leave Dwayne and Speed here with you so you won't be alone."

Bit of an anti-climax really; here's me all set to go and he just springs it on me he's leaving, again. I start to get dressed but he grabs my dress and instead throws his shirt at me, right of course I realise; he'd look a bit weird dressed up instead of wearing his usual outfit, can't see him terrorising Bruce when he's dressed up like his going to the theatre.

* * *

I've never been good at telling people thing's, I'm a pretty private person and have never spoken about my personal life nor the rest of it to any papers. That's for Bruce to do, me I stick to the sidelines and cheer him on. He's still downstairs getting ready to leave when I hear raised voices; I put my book down and luckily I didn't walk towards the door a second later as it swings open; Jack stands in the doorway looking worried.

"What's the matter?" I ask. I refrain from asking if his heard something about Bruce, he wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"I sent Dwayne on a job four hours ago and his still not back." It's strange to see him worried about someone else other than me, we both know it's not like Dwayne to do this; any job he does he's in and out no questions asked; he has a right to be worried.

"Maybe he got way laid by something, or the job took him longer than he thought. What was the job?" I hint, he chooses to ignore my question; flipping his cell out instead. The more the phone rings the more agitated he becomes; it's not looking good, if he'd been arrested someone would have picked up; even I'm getting a worried feeling.

"Nothing!" he swears slightly as he throws the cell on the bed, deep in thought.

"Jack," I grab hold of his hand, "It's gonna be ok, maybe his on his way back now."

"Yeah or maybe whoever's following me got to him first" he snarls, his voice reminding me of the tone he first used when we met.

"What do you mean whoever's following you?" Silence. "Jack what's happening?" I put on the same voice I use to my interns when they've done something and aren't owning up to it.

"Your Cop guy's got someone in my guys following me, getting to know lil old me. Probably in the hopes of getting me to screw up so he can crawl in here and rescue you."

"But I don't need rescuing" I confess, confused, how the hell does he know James has been following him? More to the point what has the mole seen?

"You don't need rescuing huh? You weren't saying that a few weeks ago when you were offering me money so you could go!"

"Things have changed," I remind him quietly; he catches himself mid retort and merely nods instead.

"Jack I have something I really need to tell you..."

"Boss! We've got something!"

Jack throws me a look and I squeeze his hand reassuringly, god can we never have a moment? He clenches my hand tight and walks off, I'm almost afraid as to what he'll find when his downstairs.

**Joker's POV**

He can count on one hand the amount of guys he can trust and he can now safely say Dwayne is one of them; he was annoyed at first when he didn't show but as the minutes turned into hours he got more and more anxious. Dwayne's a good honest guy; he respects him and has never looked at Maddie in what he deems the 'wrong' way. Where the fuck is he? His not the type to desert either, he best have a good reason.

The TV's on when he gets downstairs and he's about to yell at them to turn it off when he catches the news:

"_Police have told us that a body has been found washed up on Gotham City River. We can now confirm the body is that of a young man and police believe he was murdered and fear it's the work of the Joker who is still at large. The man is described as young, in his late teens, wearing black jeans, work boots and a red top, police will later reveal a picture of the young man. Police are advising all citizens stay inside their homes and if going outside at night stay in large groups and avoid all alleyways and deserted streets."_

His men turn and look at their boss; shock on their faces that this could be one of their own.

"We don't know it is him yet, so until we do we carry on as normal ok? I'll get one of the contacts down at the station to check up on it. Bozo call up the rest of the guys and round them up, meet back here." Without another word he turns and walks off upstairs; needing Maddie's reassurance now more than ever.

**Bruce's POV**

It was Alfred who overheard on the transmitter that a body had been found; he knew there and then the meaning of true terror. _Please not Maddie, please don't let it be her, _he'd chanted all the way to meeting Gordon as Batman. When he got there in his terror he almost forgot who he was suppose to be and caught himself in time from using his real voice.

"Is it her Gordon? Is it the Wayne girl?"

"No, it's not, I got a good look at the body myself and it's definitely a man, poor guys taken a good beating, eyes look pretty irritated, throats slit no hesitation marks. We got James down by the river sorting the press out, but there's only so much we can do, don't even have a name on him yet..." That's all he needs to know and he heads off as Gordon waves him off; eyes squinting against the bright sunlight. Not Maddie, thank god he was so sure this time... But how long will her luck and his prayers hold out?

**Yep, I killed Dwayne off. But sadly he had to take one for the team. Will Sam ever be found out? Will the Joker ever keep his shirt on? Stay tuned for a new update hopefully soon!**


	13. Let The Truth Sting

**Hi guys sorry it's taken me longer than usual but I've hurt my leg...again. I'm not gonna bore you with details but it involved tequila and dancing, so I'm feeling sorry for myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter, once again you are all fabulous! **

**Chapter 13: Let The Truth Sting**

The truth is painful; we do things and say things at times to avoid saying what we really mean. In essence no one wants to hear the truth, especially when it concerns them. At these times it's better to hide with your head in the sand or run and don't look back. Sometimes we tell the truth because it's what people want and need to hear and other times we owe it to people to tell the truth. Telling the truth needs courage; let no one say you're a coward if you tell the truth or find it hard to, it's hard to accept the truth. As a doctor I always found it hard to tell the truth; when patients are dying or when you have to tell their family and friends to say goodbye it's hard, how do you tell someone that you can't save them? That you've failed at your job? More often than not I wonder if people want to hear the truth, especially when it hurts so much and can cause problems, problems and memories that can't be taken back. Telling the truth can often lead to people questioning it; are you telling the truth or is it just more lies? It can open up old wounds and create new ones; old wounds you thought were closed and healed so long ago can be reopened and you have to make the effort and go through all the pain again to close them.

**Joker's POV**

For Dwayne it's not looking good, as soon as he told his men the body may or may not be Dwayne he knew they could see through his lies. They all knew that Dwayne would wear his red shirt all the time if he could get away with it; they all know he's not the type to be late or to run. He sent Bozo off to find out more about the body; if it is Dwayne he needs to be put to rest, he didn't deserve this; he's just a kid. He needs to find out who did this; everything has started to go wrong; everyone is worried and he can tell that he is close to losing Maddie.

"Maddie?" He panics instantly when he sees she isn't in the room, hey can't blame a guy for being on edge.

"Hey have you heard anything yet?" She walks straight into his arms and for a second he forgets why he's even worried.

He pulls away from her, "A bodies been found, it sounds like it could be Dwayne, I'm getting one of my guys on it but it may be a while before we know anything."

She puts her hand up to her mouth; Dwayne was actually one of his guys who treated her good.

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

He nods, "I think he knew who the mole was, he was coming to tell me later for sure, said he had a hunch and was gonna work on it. My men are getting rounded up, I need to find out who it is, if they've been following me then they'll know about you and me."

She looks panicked and for a minute he's pissed, but then of course he remembers; whoever has betrayed him is in on it with the Cop, good let him find out about them, then he can finally get what he deserves the pain he would be feeling would be nothing compared to the pain he put Maddie through.

"And whoever killed Dwayne will tell James and they'll know where we are, won't they?"

Ok, he did not think about that, he needs to move them and fast, the quicker they move now the better the chance for losing whoever's after them.

"Yeah but not for long, we can leave soon and go someplace else. We won't get caught; I'll protect you I promise."

"I know, but how long go we go on running? How long will you be able to keep protecting me? It's not like we can stroll off to somewhere hot and far away, you've pissed off a lot of people. I can't go and leave Bruce not knowing where I am or what's happening," She sighs and sits down on the bed, "Maybe this is supposed to be happening, maybe me and you aren't mean to be..." He shakes his head, he can't believe she's saying this, the truth is not what he needs to hear right now.

"No you can't say that, one bad thing happens and you're ready to split? No I'm not gonna let that happen."

"You know I love you, this hasn't changed my feelings for you but this is different, we can't keep running forever, sooner or later people will find us."

"I came up here because I needed you to tell me everything would be good..." He's not acting like he should; it's usually her falling apart but everything he's worked hard for, all the people his killed is starting to unravel.

"I know you're mad but what I'm saying is the truth, it's not easy for you to hear but it's even harder for me to say. You should go and see what's happening with Dwayne, you know where I am if you need to talk." She doesn't kiss him on the lips; instead she raises his hand and kisses his palm, ignoring the calloused broken skin, then she gently rests her hand against his heart; his hand covers hers; relishing in her comfort.

"Stay safe!" She calls as he closes the door, he savours her words, he can't make promises; he can't save himself but he can save her.

**Maddie's POV**

Things are bad, a shift has happened; everyone thinks that Jack is invincible, that he has no weaknesses; but that's just a cover, one more thing people don't know about him. And maybe before they were right; he had nothing or no one standing in the way of what he did; he couldn't be blackmailed or bribed, no one knows his real name but me. Since meeting me it's all gone wrong; he has a weakness and that's me; anyone who has followed him closely must know that he isn't how he use to be, in certain ways. People say he doesn't care; he does care, his reaction to Dwayne proves this, his reaction to what I had to say shows he has human emotion; he loves and hurts and feels fear. And James... I hope Jack gets to whoever has betrayed him before he can get to James. Jack can handle himself; he has more brains than James does by far; brain overcomes brawn right? Not to say Jack isn't well built he is...really is, but I won't get into that right now. James has always been...unhinged life with him has proved this; if he finds out about me and Jack I'm screwed. Like I said Jack can't help me forever and I can't keep running forever; sooner or later he will find me and then he will kill me. I've seen firsthand what he can do and it's not pretty; it's not pretty to be locking yourself in the bathroom crying on the floor with your hands up to your eyes trying to block out the constant noise and screaming, it's not pretty to be picking up broken parts of vases because he threw it at me in a temper because I dared cry when I found out he had an affair. It's also not pretty that sleeping in your best friends bed is the only way you can have a good night's sleep and be comforted in knowing you won't be kicked awake or be living in terror that you put the towels on weird in the bathroom. I need to protect myself now more than ever, I need to start kicking to get myself free; it's like when you're drowning; you need to keep kicking to stay afloat, to live.

**Bozo's POV **

Just because he screws up it doesn't mean the rest of his family are failures. His dad for example was in the army, his mum was a top lawyer and even more important his brother is a cop. It's useful to have a brother in the force, a brother who wants to look after his younger brother no matter what the cost, who owes him a favour. You might not think it but when you work in the Joker's gang day in and day out you forge close friendships; in a way it is like being a cop, you've got to trust your team if it means getting the job done and living. Each of them has each other's backs; for a while it was just him and Speed that were really trusted by the boss, then Dwayne came along and even though he did piss the boss off he clawed back that trust and now he could be dead. He spies his brother leaning against the precinct walls; he waves him over and they give each other the 'manly back slapping hug'.

"Glad to see you're taking care of yourself bro" Simon, his brother was always the prized son but he's a good brother.

"Yeah I'm good, listen I need to get back fast, let's see what ya got." Simon knows he's involved with a gang; but not the Joker's there's a line to cross even between brothers. The morgue is empty; not really unusual at this hour.

"I got your guys number here for ya, vic number 332, John Doe for now. Good looking guy so someone's gotta be missing him, won't be long I doubt before someone recognises him." He finds the drawer containing the body and pulls it out.

"You sure you wanna see this? I mean he isn't in the best of shape, if this is your guy I don't want this to be your last memory of him."

"Yeah I'm sure, I need to know whether it's him or not, whether it's my guy...my bosses guy."

Simon nods and unzips the bag; they've cleaned him up pretty good, especially compare to how he looked before.

Bozo has a good memory for things; some may call it photographic memory, the boss calls it a 'remarkable talent' that he always needed to show off. He remembers the faces of all the guys he's ever worked with; he remembers Brain, the guy who had several teeth missing and a scar over his left eyebrow. Dwayne was the youngest guy to have ever worked for the Joker; he always looked...exotic. Dark features; black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin; the works. He was always laughing; odd for the line of work he was in but it's true, he knew how to lighten the mood. The young man on the table is very much dead; his eyes are shut tight, they look irritated like they had been sprayed with chemicals, the death blow; the cut to the throat is very much still red; the coroners incisions to the young flesh is noticeable and he traces the cut slightly. His brother watches him intently and feeling flushed he snaps his hand to fiddle with his earring instead.

"This _your _guy?"

He swallows deeply, "Yeah, yeah that's him, that's Dwayne. He has no family, no one's gonna come for him..." he trails off, he'll have to talk to the boss but if he could get him to agree...

The body bag is zipped up, before Simon can drag him out of view and back into his cold prison, Bozo stops him, laying his hand on his brother's wrist.

"Can you er give me a second bro?"

"Yeah sure, I'll wait outside for you. Gotta be quick though ok?"

He waits until the swing door stops moving before he lowers himself to the tables height, then placing his hand on top of the body bag he lowers his voice to barely a whisper, "I'm sorry man, I'm so sorry ok?" He pushes Dwayne back into the drawer, he let down one of their own, he's surprised that the Boss hasn't killed him. His brother is waiting outside as promised, talking into his cell.

"I'll be back later ok? I just need to talk to my boss and then I'll be back ok? Just don't let anyone talk him ok?"

"Yeah sure man, I'll tell the Doc and the other guys to keep him... you were close huh?"

Ah the million dollar question, "Yeah we were, I took care of him when he first joined. He is...was a good kid. I gotta go, thanks bro." He walks off without giving Simon a chance to respond; he doesn't trust some of the cops round here, he also needs to talk to the boss; everyone's basically got a curfew now. He walks down the alleyway he came from, taking a moment to lean against the wall, "_gotta keep it together, gotta find out who did this..." _Dwayne may have been failed by him in life but he will find out who did this to him, they owe him that much.

**James' POV**

Hearing about the body down at the lake was stomach turning; he needs to find her alive, what use is she dead? Luckily the body turned out to be just some kid, probably some junkie who couldn't pay for what he owed. He opens up his office door; he has things in here he wouldn't trust anyone with. At least Sam pulled through with some more pictures and notes; he flips the brown envelope over frowning when he sees what is written on the front:

"_I know who you are..."_

**Oh snap! It's all catching up on James! I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one out quicker. Thanks again guys!**


	14. Sympathy For The Devil

**Oh you are all so deserving of this juicy chapter! A massive shout out to all my readers, you are so worth it and more! But a major thank you to 'Foxotr' who is like my own personal cheerleader- thank you everyone though, you are all great- I may gush about you so much but the reviews are so good! I have been asked if Bozo and Dwayne were 'together' and I'll let you come to your own conclusion on that one, that way it all works out cool for all of you. **

**Chapter 14: 'Sympathy For The Devil.'**

Death, for some they get to chose how to die, for some they have no choice and for others they think they're invincible; they risk their lives day by day never thinking death will come after them, but eventually it will, we need to accept that. For some death is release; there is no more hurt, no more pain, just calm, peace and release; with the knowledge that there is comfort. Some people are so afraid to die that they never begin to live; they live life so scared that death is around the corner that they don't know what it's like to live; really live. Unlike some things death is a debt we all must pay; there is no getting away from it no avoiding the subject, there's no rubbing a magic lamp and asking a genie for immortality in real life. A friend who dies is something of you who dies; friends are the family you choose for yourselves; they are the ones who know the real you, who hold your hair back after one vodka too many, who comfort you when a guy breaks your heart, who don't hide the real truth from you, even if it hurts. My advice for you; live each day as it comes, make no regrets, leave your mark, let people know you were here, because if you don't then you lose your chance-no one wants to hear the question 'who were they?'One day life will flash before your eyes; make sure it's worth watching.

**Bozo's POV**

His dealt with death before; his cut into body parts, hung them outside the police station to be found by Gordon. This is unfamiliar territory; he'd developed a bond with Dwayne, they were always put together on duty, or helped Speed out when he got a little 'trigger happy'. Telling the boss is gonna be tough; like he said he let down one of their own guys, it's not like his Maddie and can show a little leg and then boss will be ok, if he showed a little leg he'd get a good beating; not that he wouldn't deserve it. For once he isn't with Maddie, they rarely leave each other's side; it's better this way, to talk to him alone. He looks up when he walks in, the fire is lit and for once the place looks homely; the fire highlights the red raw scars.

"You got some news then I'm guessing?"

Bozo clears his throat, though they knew it would be Dwayne, it was all too much of a coincident.

"It's him boss, it's Dwayne," Joker frowns deeply; he looks saddened by the news.

"Here's the thing I was wondering if I could claim Dwayne's body, I mean he has no family so no one's gonna be coming for him and I don't want him to just be stuck in a hole in the ground and get buried like he's trash."

The Joker looks thoughtful, he knows it's a crazy idea but he'd rather not have left Dwayne to be buried as 'John Doe' with the rest of the unclaimed bodies.

"Yeah sure, I don't know where you'll be able to bury him; we may have to leave this place soon. You er give the Cop his little surprise?"

"I may have a couple ideas boss, I'll get back to the morgue now, I called Sam and he should be on his way back. Oh I gave the Cop his surprise, didn't hang around enough for him to find it though."

"You're a good guy Bozo; you er bring Dwayne back here yeah?"

"Got it boss."

The way back to the precinct is lonely; usually he'd have Speed asking him questions about everything they see or some other guy talking away. The atmosphere is tense, even after coming down from seeing Maddie the boss was still not ok, something's gonna happen, he tried to tell boss it wasn't a good idea to be wanting Maddie, but he didn't listen and what the boss wants he gets. His brother is once again meeting him in the alley way; with a little something extra this time. Sure handing over a body bag to someone in an alley way may look wrong in another city; but this _is _Gotham. Simon hasn't asked many questions about what he's doing and the effort it's taking to do it, but he's a good guy like that.

He's out of uniform which is good; Gordon has eyes everywhere too, wouldn't look too good o Simon to be handing over a dead body to a known crook.

"Hey bro sorry I'm late, had things to explain to the boss," he opens the boot to the van, expecting Simon to hand him over straight away and not interfere.

"Yeah about this guy, what did he do for someone to be so pissed they killed him?"

"We're trying to figure that out now, he knew what he was doing..."

"Sometimes the hunter becomes the hunted right?" Bozo nods thoughtfully, maybe he's right whoever Dwayne was following got to him before Dwayne could get him.

With the help of his brother he eases the body into the van, a thought crosses his mind.

"Hey did he have any personal affects? Like a necklace or something, he always wore a necklace."

Simon frowns with the effort of recovering a memory, "No, no necklace and I was one of the first guys on the scene. No phone or anything for that matter, just the clothes he was wearing. I er get him dressed back up for ya in them, didn't know what you wanted to do with him..."

"Thanks bro, I owe ya one. You sure there was no necklace, it's not an ordinary necklace it's like on a rope and got some symbol on it."

"No, like I said I would have remembered something like that, it's what I'm trained to do," he sounds offended that Bozo would even question him, but he's not the cop who is illegally handing over a dead body.

"Sorry man, I just wanted to check, he was always wearing it." Find the necklace find whoever did this to Dwayne, it's all coming together.

**James' POV**

'_I know who you are'. _

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? He rips the paper in half, throwing it in his desk before walking outside to the reception.

"Charlotte, has anyone been in my office? Cleaners or any other cops, anyone you didn't recognise?"

The pretty brunette receptionist looks up and smiles dazzlingly at him, who cares if he's engaged?

"No I've not sir, though I did have to go out the back for a few minutes so maybe. I always thought you locked the door?"

He grimaced, stupid bitch, thanks to her it could have been anyone.

"I do lock it but clearly someone's got in haven't they?" He storms off before she can reply, a couple of months back he would have stood around to flirt, make her feel good about herself, but now things have changed.

He pulls his cell out of his pocket, he needs to call Sam and found out whats going on, he should be here now.

"Sam, its James, get here now... I don't give a fuck if your boss wants to see you, I need you here now!"

His attention goes towards his desk, the note has been taped back up, stuck to his computer screen, more has been written on the note:

'_I know who you are and what you did' _

He tears it off the screen and rips it into pieces, what the fuck is going on round here?

"Sorry I'm late ever since I sorted that guy, Joker's been freaking out..." Sam yelps in pain when his back connects with the desk as he is thrown down on it, James hand silencing his moans.

"Who else knows you come here huh? Who else knows about me? Did you leave this fucking note?" He shoves the remaining parts of the note into the other mans mouth; letting him stand up when he starts choking.

"I swear... no one else knows. I didn't leave no note! I'm on your side remember?" James eyes him in disgust; he knows what would happen to him if he doesn't help him get to the Joker or Maddie.

He watches Sam from the corner of his eye, his face smirking as he starts thinking...scary thought there.

"I know who did it, one of the other guys he was in here earlier; don't know why I just got told he was here."

James starts laughing, nodding his head, "So big bad Joker thinks he can get one over on me huh? I'll let him think that, I'll be ready for him soon anyway."

Sam lets him have his moment before he gets out the pictures he's taken, "That's not it, I took these as well, don't think you're gonna like them..."

James' face goes from just plain mad to pissed off and red in the face; "She... no no no! She wouldn't do that! She fucking knows what would happen if she did! She doesn't get to do this!" His anger is soon directed at Sam and he once again grabs him by the throat, "You tell anybody that she's been with this freak...I'll kill you... I swear to god I will kill you!"

"You...got...it" Sam chokes out, gasping for much needed air when he is released.

"Take care of that other guy, get rid of him like you did the other one, got it?" He throws a wad of notes at Sam, the other man gleefully catches it in his hands, tipping his cap before he leaves. That fucking bitch, how dare she do this to him, after all his done for her? Where does she get off doing this, letting that freak touch her? She should have know he would have found out, she knows what happens if she doesn't behave.

**Maddie's POV**

I've seen dead bodies; I've had to identify them, but seeing Bozo carrying Dwayne in as gently as one would a new born baby, I realised that when people say Jack and his men are heartless, there not, I witnessed firsthand the way these guys feel for each other. For the first time in a couple of months I go outside when Jack does, watching them as they all gather around Dwayne. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Sam, I go to move away but he clings onto me.

"Shame ain't it? Good guy like Dwayne makes you think who you can er trust don't it...Madeline" he purrs my name out and I grimace; Jack looks suitably pissed.

Sam moves closer to me when Speed distracts Jack, "You er want me to keep you company upstairs? Must get lonely up there on your own" he sends out a clammy hand to caress my arm and I move away, ready to give him a mouthful. Jack walks over, today is not a good day.

"We're gonna bury him in the woods out back, seems a good place as any. Not like we can walk into a funeral parlour and do it that way."

I nod, this isn't what I expected from all of this; is this because of me? I have Dwayne's blood on me, how can that be ok, he died because of me. That's all it's down to at the end of the day. In front of his men Jack pulls me close; breathing in the smell of my hair, none of them stop working, none of them stop paying their respects.

"I need you to stay upstairs when we do it ok? I don't want you seeing this" I open my mouth to argue but realise he's right, I'm not usually one to rush forward to see a dead body at the best of times but definitely not when it's someone you've grown to like.

I stay in the house alone, I look out of the window a little while later and some of the men are walking back, it must be over. I walk out into the passage and go to walk down the stairs when I hear voices from one of the unused rooms. I creep closer and see that it's Sam and Bozo, Bozo is leaning against a table; his back to Sam. Sam still carries on talking while reaching into the waistband of his pants, pulling out a hunting knife.

**(AN: I could have been really evil and ended it there, but you've all been amazing so I'll carry on!)**

**Bozo's POV**

The funeral was as well as funerals can be. It wasn't much; just a hole out in the back with nothing but stones and a crudely carved wooden cross marking it. The grave was so far back it would take someone well off the beaten track to look for it; they didn't want Dwayne disturbed. He had been one of the first to walk off, there was nothing else to say, how can you apologise to someone whose death you've caused? Sam catches up to him and he lets out an inward groan, he does not need him today.

"Can I er talk to you man?"

"I'm not really in the talking mood at the moment can't it wait until later?"

"It's er about Dwayne." Yeah that'll get his attention.

"Sure, we'll go upstairs, no one will be around."

The only rooms really in use upstairs is Maddie's room and the Joker's, there's nothing much else up there, it's the best place in the house to talk.

"What was it about Dwayne you wanted to talk about?" Sam stands in the centre of the room and he leans against the table, he does not trust this man.

"He er told me he had a clue about who the mole was...did he tell you?" Bozo is shocked; why would Dwayne tell Sam and not him?

"No he didn't, he was gonna but then he got killed so he didn't get to us in time."

Sam lets out a low whistle, "Yeah sucks about that don't it? Good looking guy like him should ave made something of himself. And to get his throat cut, nasty way to go." Don't talk like you know him, Bozo chants in his mind, don't you dare...

"Wait, I never said to you how he died and no one else has seen him, how did you know?"

Sam freezes then grins, "Oops. Ah well you were gonna know soon enough anyway. He would have ratted me out, I just did what anyone else would have done, I shut that mouth of his, he was only good for one thing and that was giving it the mouth... but you'd eh know all about that wouldn't ya?"

Bozo is pissed, he knew it he should have realised it sooner; "You bastard, you fucking did this? He was a fucking kid and you killed him!" He turns his back on him; he can't bear to look at him right now, rookie mistake.

It's only when he hears Maddie yelling does he turn around; she's standing in the doorway horror written over her face; he turns to Sam to see why; the knife in his hand a big clue.

"Lucky for you Bozo or should I say Andy? I wouldn't get too close to me," he opens his jacket and one of the bosses homemade grenades is in there. Bozo edges to Maddie, he had Dwayne killed but he won't let Sam kill again.

"I'll have to save my knife for another day, oh and just to warn ya Maddie, he is coming and boy he's pissed" Laughing he kicks open the door and strolls out.

"Bozo?" Her voice seems so far away; like his underwater and can't hear anything around him.

Her hand shakes his arm and he looks at her dazed, "We need to go tell Jack we need to fix this!"

He mutters, it's like he's forgotten how to string words together, "He killed Dwayne, I'll kill him". He goes to walk and his legs give way, he curses at the weakness but is pulled back to his feet by Maddie, damn girl is strong.

"We need to let Jack know, don't go getting yourself killed or you'll end up like Dwayne! I'll go and get Jack ok, stay here!" She runs off and he leans against the wall, he should have known his always been a good judge of character, _always. _

**Maddie's POV**

'_He is coming and boy he's pissed.'_

I always knew Sam wasn't all there but to do this, what kind of person is he? He is coming for you, he can only mean one person; James. What exactly has Sam found out? I walk into our bedroom and Jack's there lying on the bed, apparently asleep. I cross the room and shake him awake he jolts awake, his face set in alarm.

"Ya know Maddie there are different ways of waking me up, much better ways," he licks his lips and pulls me towards him, god does he ever take a break?

"You need to com e now, it's Sam, Sam's the mole, he killed Dwayne."

"What? Wanker! Where is he now?"

"He isn't here, he took off, he was gonna kill Bozo too but I walked in." Jack turns and faces me, "Did he hurt you? Did he hurt either of you?" He traces my face as though expecting any wounds.

"No we're both fine, but Jack he said his coming, he said James is coming."

Normally Jack can keep his head no matter what, but now he's freaking, we all are.

"Pack your things we need to go... NOW!"

At the sound of his voice I startle and for once do as I'm told, I'll get through this, we'll get through this.

Mere moments later he walks back in; laughing loudly to himself, this is how he was before; this is him in 'joker mode'.

"You got your stuff together huh? Thinks he can do this to me, when I took him in? No, sent Bozo and some of them to his place, we'll get him he ain't all that."

I stop him mid rant by wrapping my arms round him; what if none of us get out of this alive?

**Uh Oh! What will happen? Well I'll post the next chapter soon enough, this story is coming to a close soon, but don't worry another is in the pipeline!**


	15. Somebody's Watching Me

**Thank you all once again, those who reviewed and those who have added my story to their favourites, this chapter may be a little on the short side but I'll have another one out soon. Thanks!**

**Chapter 15: 'Somebody's Watching Me.'**

A while ago someone far wiser than myself talked about fear, he stated 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.' The main fear to have is letting the thing we fear take control of our though and option's. Before all of this, I was scared of sharks; actually scratch that petrified. I could never go into the sea without thinking that one was lurking beneath me; kinda like the poster of Jaws, you know the one where she's swimming and the sharks underneath her eyeing her up. All of us are born with a set of instinctive fears-of falling, of the dark, of heights; everyone has fear, everyone feels fear, we're programmed to be like this. Fear can relate to anything: jealousy, money, revenge and protecting someone you love. We all fear for our loved ones; when you send your kids off to school, worried they could come home screaming they hate it, when they move someplace far and most commonly if they're about to be hurt. We all look after the ones we love.

**Maddie's POV**

We pack up all we can, Jack insisting we don't need a lot; his other place has it all. Bozo hasn't said much since Sam left, the betrayal has yet to sink in; for them all. Speed drives us while Jack sits next to him; his favourite knife resting in his lap. The new place is even further out of Gotham; it's a huge estate with sprawling grounds; it's essentially beautiful. I go to climb out of the van but he picks me up and sets me down, I smile and pull my coat closer, it's getting closer to winter now.

He grabs me by the hand, "Come, I've not got much time, me and Bozo need to check out Sam's place."

I shiver, not from the cold but hearing that man's name. Our new room is also significantly bigger; this time the decor is neutral instead of the usual green and purple.

He turns to face me, his make up his smeared and he looks tired, this isn't him, "Speed will stay here ok, I don't know who else to trust with you..." All of this he is doing for me, all of it, the new place, going after Sam, this could get him killed and he knows it.

"What will you do if you find him?" I already know the answer but I want him to let me in.

He sucks on his scar before answering me, "I'll let you in on that later doll," he hesitates in kissing me, it's not like him.

"Jack what I said before about me and you I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

He pursed his lips, "You are worth it... and I don't die, if my men are smart enough they won't either. Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours."

That's all I seem to do lately is worry, Speed may be 'stupid' but he is fast with a gun and standing at 6 foot 6 he is intimidating, hell he probably doesn't even need a gun all he has to do is stand up. Honestly if I knew where we were I would leave, cowardly I know but at the same time I know what James is like and I couldn't bare it if Jack died.

Speed walks into the room holding out a pack of cards to me in an offering, "You wanna play Maddie?" He drags my name out calling me 'Madd-O' instead of Maddie. He deals the cards and starts to fidget on his make shift chair- a box.

"Where you and Dwayne close?" He stiffens at my question and gives me a sad smile.

"He was nice to me; some of the guys aren't so nice... You can tell why... they call me stuff. Dwayne helped me" his speech is faltering, he has the body of a man but the mind of a young child.

"I'm sorry" I tilt my head at him and place down a card.

"Not your fault Maddie... not your fault, he liked you, he sure did." I smile at the compliment we carry on playing in silence, I normally hate to lose I admit I'm often a sore loser but I let him win the first game and laugh as his face brightens in surprise.

"Another game?" I ask him casually, I need him in a good mood I need him to help me.

"Sure thing!" his excitement is usually intoxicating, his innocence fresh.

"Can I ask you something?" I peer at him over my cards and he mimics me, laughing.

"You got it, your my friend I help out friends."

"Where are we? I mean how far from Gotham are we?"

His face wrinkles in concentration, "Bout 20 miles away, I'd say." _Twenty Miles? I can't walk/run TWENTY miles! _Clearly need a new course of action there.

"We're friends right?" He nods his head up and down like an eager puppy.

"Sure thing Maddie, course we're friends!"

"Right and for friends you do things for them don't you?"

"Yeah..." Ok he's starting to catch on I think.

"Help me get out of here."

**Joker's POV**

God and even he thought he kept an untidy house; Sam's place is a mess. He clearly had some brains not to come back here, that's good he could have left a clue behind.

"Man, all that's here is pizza boxes and dirty clothes! How are we supposed to find anything in this shit tip?" Joker turns round to see Bozo kicking away the pizza box, sitting on the edge of the chair.

"He was only 18 you know; when he died he was only 18, just a kid."

"Yeah I know Bozo I er got that." He doesn't know what else to say, he normally doesn't have to comfort people.

Bozo finally raises his head and sees the door leading to the basement, "Boss", he nods towards it. Both men walk side by side to the door; it's dank and cold down there. They go down one after the other; unsure if the stairs will take their weight. The downstairs isn't much better; only major different was the harsh smell in the air.

Bozo sniffed up, "What is that?"

Joker looked around; he remembers that smell, "Smells like the stuff used to develop pictures."

He walked over to the table; there wasn't much left over, the leftover remains of the chemicals remain in the tray.

"I'd er say this is the place" he picks up the negatives and holds it up to the dim lightening. Anger envelopes him when he sees that it's images of him and Maddie; he crunches the photos up in his hand.

Bozo bends down and holds something up, Dwayne's necklace, "I'll say it's the right place." Joker stalks off looking for more in the basement, there is nothing.

He turns around and sees Bozo putting Dwayne's necklace on, tucking it into his shirt. He goes to say something but the look on the other man's face stops him, enough has happened.

Bozo drives them back, his knuckles turning white as he clenches the wheel.

"She wanted to leave ya know." Bozo turns round to look at him, "Maddie I mean, when we were at the old place she wanted to leave. I should let her leave, she can't keep doing this."

"She's probably just scared boss, she's spent her whole life round people guys like us hate. She wears the designer stuff that we'd have to rob like every bank in Gotham just to add up to how much she's worth. Girls like her she don't belong with guys like us."

A statement like that would get a knife in the eye or throat for anyone else; whatever came first, but this is Bozo, one of his best guys.

"What's that thing people say? If you love someone enough let them go, maybe that's what your suppose to do..."

Bozo is right, his been right all along, he never really expected to have been with her this long, she's getting tired of running, sooner or later she has to go, but he needs to get the Cop out of the way first.

**James' POV:**

Getting woken up by Sam isn't his version of a good wakeup call, especially when his gone and screwed it up and the Joker has moved locations.

"The good thing is that I know where his other hideout is, he don't know I do but I found out some other stuff about him, getting your girl back should be easy."

James nods, inhaling his cigarette smoke, he won't tell Bruce, why let him take all the glory for rescuing the damsel in distress?

"I'll go alone, maybe call for back up to follow me after, but I want the Joker dead. Got it?"

Sam leans forward, "What about his other guys? You gonna leave them to the other cops?"

"Who cares? They can go to a padded cell in Arkham for all I care."

"And me? I helped you out man what happens to me?"

"You? You my friend can catch that fast plane to Miami."

Both men reach for their whiskey glasses and knock them together, nothing can go wrong now.

**Bruce's POV**

A body going missing at the morgue is part of the norm when you live in Gotham but when that body disappears without a trace you begin to wonder. He has taken to following James, he's been making up excuses as to why he can't come round; even his mother is worried and the woman normally never gets her head out of the mirror. He may have found something out about Maddie, Bruce knows he has men in the mob and other places; he could easily have men in the Joker's gang. His stupid actions could easily get Maddie killed; despite public pleading he still hasn't given Maddie up and the mad man doesn't seem like the type to just willingly hand her over; end her pain and there's. James has actually gone back to their apartment; alright for someone who couldn't do it originally and complained that the manor and the apartment held too many memories. The apartment building is actually in the Wayne name, another of his adventures. He gave Maddie the penthouse naturally; he wanted to give her the best place he could when she left the manor. He did have a key and has no qualms about letting himself in; it is his sister's place not James'.

James jumps up from his place on the sofa, the man opposite him, freezes mid light.

"Bruce! This is er Sam an old work colleague had to get let off the force due to a bad injury, we were catching up."

Bruce forces a smile on his face; he doesn't trust either man, "Hi sorry to drop in I just wanted to know if you heard anything about Maddie?"

James hands another glass of whiskey to Bruce, "No, not yet, I'm confident we'll find her soon, he can't hide forever, even Gotham's not that big."

Sam stands up and crosses the room, "I should er leave James, the er wife's waiting." The men shake hands and Bruce offers his hand to him, watching the other men's retreating backs. He doesn't have much time, as quick as he can he deftly hides the equipment to the phone and another behind the table. James won't tell him anything, doesn't mean he won't lower himself to spying on him.


	16. Losing Me To You

**Hi guys thanks again for reviewing/ adding my story to your favourites, this chapter is a little short but the next chapter is gonna be better, this is just the lead up. Enjoy! **

** Chapter 16: 'Losing Me To You'. **

**Bruce's POV**

When Alfred called him with news of James, Bruce felt something he hadn't felt in a while; triumph. The elderly man was hunched over the table, headphones in hand.

"Ah Master Bruce, I picked up something over the microphones from Miss Madeline's place, I think you should listen." He hands the headphones over, pressing 'play' on the recorder.

"_Yeah Wayne's left, I thought he'd never fucking leave, I regret moving into this place now with him owning it. I don't trust him, never have never will. He was always hanging around Maddie, when I get her back we'll be leaving this fucking place behind. Good job on going along with our little story by the way, remember we'll meet tomorrow at the place ok? Then you tell me where to go from there to the Joker ok? Later."_

"Bastard I knew he had something on her!" For once Alfred didn't correct him on his language; neither of them thought that James could be like that.

"I'll follow him today and tomorrow, I'll get Maddie before he can get to her, I don't trust him, the way he was talking about her."

"Master Bruce who was that young man that was with him?"

"I don't know, could be one of the Joker's guys who he brought off, I just don't understand this!"

Bruce always knew that James was protective over Maddie; if not border line obsessive, after the engagement he had started to see less and less of her, James seemed intent on taking up all her time. James had a bad childhood that much was true but he always seemed on the brink of insanity; just one push and he would be over the edge. Maddie had always made allowances for him; like the time he had hit a waiter at a restaurant when he was drunk for looking at Maddie. Bruce had started liking him slightly when he called him from the hospital; the night Maddie had been hurt if James hadn't been there she could easily have bled to death. When he visited at the hospital she seemed like a little girl in that hospital bed, which was way too big for her, he'd buried his mother and father he couldn't bury Maddie too.

**Joker's POV**

He leaves his men downstairs, it's strangely quiet in here, neither Maddie nor Speed are exactly quiet. He knocks on the bedroom door, walking in when he doesn't hear an answer. She's sat at the table, writing a letter, he leans against the door.

"What's this? Maddie what are you doing?"

She turns to look at him and it's then he notices the letter.

"What's with the letter?"

"I was just gonna up and leave but you deserve more than that."

A manic smile passes his face, "You were planning to leave me? That's great Maddie just great!"

"You have no idea why I'm doing this, I'm doing it for you, are you seriously that stupid that you still don't care about how I feel about you?"

In response he kicks the door shut, a picture on the wall trembles.

"So by leaving me you think I'll be ok? What you thought you could leave me? You thought you could leave me? No one leaves me!"

"Did you not just hear me? I wanted to leave for you, James is gonna come for you, it doesn't matter that we've moved he will still find us!"

He moves closer and takes her by the arm, "If you won't stay here for me, stay here for yourself, or Bruce if you leave then James will kill you and whoever stands in his way."

She yanks her arm out of his hand, "Don't you dare threaten me or Bruce. James won't get to me through Bruce, he won't hurt Bruce, he will hurt you he has no reason not to."

"What do you think would have happened to me if when I came back and you were gone? You say you're helping me but how could you if you ran away? I would have thought he would have found you!"

She has the graces to look upset at that, it doesn't stop him.

"I was gonna let you go you know, after I found James, I didn't want you to be a prisoner anymore, if you'd let me tell you that you wouldn't have thought about running."

"I want to leave I do, so much, but I only want to leave because I don't want James to hurt you"

He rips open the bedroom door, "Leave! Go on then go back to your people and your bags of fucking money!"

She crosses the room and slaps him across the face, "Don't you dare, it's who I am Jack!"

He grins; he loves it when she's rough. For a few moments they stand there and glare at each other. His never noticed before but she looks different; tired but still serene, even when she is yelling at him.

"I could have left you know, but I wanted you to know I was ok, that's what the letter was for. I wouldn't have left it like that between us; too much has happened for me to forget you."

He hugs her, steadying himself for his next words; "I love you, Maddie. Just remember whatever happens next, we can handle it as long as we stay together."

She looks up at him, she barely reaches his chin, it's strange the things you notice at times, "I love you too, don't blame Speed or whatever, his a good guy."

"I know, I know. But tonight won't be about them."

It's been a while since they last had sex; his missed the feeling of him in her, his yearned for her touches. She wants him bad too; her hands reach out and untuck his shirt from dress pants. He pulls off her vest, tossing it to the side and unclipping her front bra clasp. She pulls at his shirt this time and he groans, edging her on, they have no time for pleasantries. She scratches the length of his back, drawing blood. He roughly pulls her towards him, her face twists in displeasure, "Gently," she moans as he caresses her. He makes a move to push her towards the bed but she pushes him back against the wall, "No not the bed here," she demands; can't refuse the lady. There's nothing slow about this; they're both taking their frustrations out on each other. He hitches up her skirt and pulls down her underwear, he looks down when his pants fall to his feet; he hadn't even felt her unbuckle his belt. He reaches his fingers under her risen skirt but she smacks them away, pushing himself into her he rests his forehead against hers. God he has never wanted nor loved someone as much as her and that's what could ultimately get them both killed.

**James' POV**

He doesn't bother with a glass tonight; instead he sits in his chair and swigs from the bottle; tonight will be his last night alone. He glares at the pictures of _her _and the Joker, she's been tainted, he thought she'd got it into her head that she could never leave him nor betray him. Sure his had his affairs; women and drink are his weakness, why settle for just one woman when you could have more? His blanked out some of the times he hit Maddie, chose to ignore the worst incidents, if he's honest her screams give him pleasure, he gets off hearing her scream in pain. Now he'll have the satisfaction of hearing the Joker scream in pain too.


	17. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Guess who has new readers; I've got new readers! Old and new readers thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I've yet to have a horrible review (hope it stays that way!) enjoy what I hope is a good chapter!**

** Chapter 17: I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

'_If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge.'_

Nobody wants to admit to this, but bad things will keep on happening. Maybe that's because it's all a chain, and a long time ago someone did the first bad thing, and that led someone else to do another bad thing, and so on. You know, like that game where you whisper a sentence into someone's ear, and that person whispers it to someone else, and it all comes out wrong in the end. But then again, maybe bad things happen because it's the only way we can keep remembering what good is supposed to look like. Revenge can change you into a person you never thought you could be; when you look in the mirror it's like you're no longer seeing the real you. People lose themselves in revenge, it consumes them. You can run from revenge but you can't hide... but you can at least try.

**James' POV**

It's been over two months since he last saw Maddie, but tonight he will get her back; it's taken months to find her and get her back but now everything is finally going his way. He won't be telling his mom of his plans, she'll only try and stop him.

"I heard from Mrs Gale, the wedding planner that the dress Madeline wanted is finally complete, I didn't know what to tell her so I told her I'd pick it up, what do you think? I've seen the gown, veil and tiara and James they are to die for! She will look stunning in them when the big day finally arrives." James looks up at the sound of her voice, the wedding of course; it will still go on, he isn't going through all of this to let her leave him.

"Yeah you take it, I'm pretty sure she'll be home soon anyway," he can't resist smirking at that, it's almost time.

"Oh are you any closer with finding her?" He wants to brag; tell her more but he doesn't want the risk of anyone finding out, Helena Dawson isn't one for being quiet.

"She'll be found soon that's all I can say," She nods, she learnt from being married to his father not to ask too many questions.

"All the things you're doing for her James, if people didn't realise it before they'll know how much you love her now," if it was supposed to be comforting it doesn't have the desired effect; instead an image of the photographs Sam took flash through his mind and he downs the rest of his whiskey signalling for Rose to pour him some more.

"People should know that she is my world, my whole life was about her, but what if her whole life wasn't all about me?" When he was younger he was completely focused on pleasing his father and gaining his father's love that he always neglected his mother, now he has the urge for her comfort and assurance.

"James is everything alright? You know she adored you, you're just tired, heaven knows you wouldn't normally be thinking like this."

Her tone is soothing, it reminds him of when he was a young boy and had bad dreams, he would never could never go to his father, instead he would crawl over to his mother's side of the bed and she would sleep with him in his bed a while. James has never really relied upon others; depend on someone, and you might as well admit you're going to be crushed, because when you really needed them, they wouldn't be there. Either that or you'd confide in them and you added to their problems. All you ever really had was yourself; you can never let yourself down.

"Yeah I'm just tired, I've been working hard on her case and all, Gordon's not been much help, neither has Bruce." At Bruce's name his mother frowns; she has a soft spot for Bruce, who doesn't? Wayne flirts with her every time he sees her, not in the creepy way but still enough to make him grind his teeth until it hurts.

"I have to go now ma, but I'll be back later. Who knows the next time you see me I may even be with Maddie," his mother's face says otherwise, but he knows something she doesn't.

**Sam's POV**

Being involved in the death of the Joker will give him major respect throughout Gotham. He'd be even willing to bet the cops would respect him, why would you sentence a guy who helped kill that mad man and bring his team down to boot? Even though the Cop told him the Joker was his and he could take what he wanted, he wanted some of the glory as well. He no longer wanted to be known as a small time criminal he wanted so much more than that, everyone dreamed of being bigger and better than the next guy, he was no different. He was pissed he hadn't been able to kill Bozo, but at least he had gotten away and it wasn't the Joker who walked in on him, he'd have been delivered to James with certain parts missing... _Valuable_ parts. If Madeline spoke up and said he was involved who would believe her, she would hardly admit to a relationship with him, no she would just get doped up on pills and sent on her way. He can hardly take a moment to feel sorry for her; she interrupted his kill and started fucking the Joker; if anyone should be disgusted here it should be her. What she's done has gone against all she stands for; the Wayne towers provide as a beacon for Gotham and now look what Gotham's number one woman has done; what would Bruce say? He doesn't trust Wayne especially when he was at the apartment, though he's certainly more trustworthy than James, he has insurance, if the Cop drops him in it he has enough proof of James' dirty deeds to get him a prison cell next to his. He stands back to admire the collection of weapons his managed to gather, this was just back up incase any of the men decided to be stupid or heroic or essentially both he would be able to take them down. The smoke bomb was for a diversion; him and the Cop didn't equal a pissed off Joker and his men- get rid of the men and it would be only Joker and Maddie in the house. Gags, handcuffs **(A/N this is starting to sound like some seedy sex game!) **guns, knives; he was good to go. Hell he may even be awarded one of those bravery medals, yeah that would be cool.

**Bruce's POV**

You make yourself strong because it's expected of you. You become confident because someone beside you is unsure. You turn into the person others need you to be. Tonight he needs to be all this and more if he wants Maddie back safely. James can't be trusted, he doesn't know, doesn't care what happens to James after all this is over just as long as Maddie is back. He's preparing himself from the inevitability that the Maddie he finds may not be the sister he knows and loves, she could have gone through months of untold torture at the hands of that madman. Then he'd have to tell her about Rachael and Harvey... he allows himself a minute of grief for his lost friend, how is he suppose to look his sister in the eye and tell her one of her closest friends is dead, murdered by the man who she's been with these past months? He doesn't care what he has to do to make Maddie feel a sense of normality again; he'll pay anything, sit through hours of therapy with her if it means getting her back, it's likely he has probably raped her also, he cringes at that thought but they'll get through it, even if it takes years she will forget him.

**Maddie POV**

We eventually found our way to the bed last night, I wasn't just going to leave him and not say anything, the letter would have explained everything, I'm not that cold hearted to his feelings. I'm still worried about Sam's threat though, I don't know what today will bring who does? Jack seems less concerned about it, he thinks that no one would dare come after him, there are occasions when he's wrong and I'm praying this is not one of them, I don't anyone here to end up like Dwayne. Something is going to happen, I can feel it, it's not woman's intuition or whatever, I can feel this in my bones. I turn around and grimace as Jack wakes up, clicking his neck to either side.

"Hey doll" he says simply, his voice still laced with sleep.

He snakes off the bed and comes towards me, sheet wrapped around his waist, I lean my head against his, the grease from his hair has been gone for some time and in its place his hair feels soft beneath my fingers and against my face. When he's asleep I'm not ashamed to say I lie there and marvel at it, absorb every part of him, like people do with newborn babies.

"Hey, shouldn't you be out somewhere blowing things up or generally freaking people out?" he laughs at my bluntness, luckily I'm not one of his men or I'd be trying to prise a knife out of my hand.

"No, not after last night I sent some of the guys to look for Sam, Speed and Bozo are the only ones here."

"Are you sure that's safe? Being only three of you here, what if Sam or James come?"

"Shush shush, such a worrier. They wouldn't dare try anything, besides I'm more than enough to be able to take them on if they did."

I laugh, his cockiness is something he shares with James, yet while James' is annoying and in your face his is truthful, more jock impressing his girlfriend.

He turns around and starts getting dressed, rolling his eyes when he sees I'm dressed in his shirt from yesterday. I look pointedly to the wardrobe and he pulls out another brightly coloured shirt.

"You think I'm ever gonna get that back of ya huh?" he pulls on the material slightly and I laugh again, god knows he has enough shirts to last him.

"I'm thinking no, besides you're the one whose always giving me your shirts, you should be glad I wear them."

He lets out another infuriating smirk and we kiss, he runs his hands through my hair, one of his men come through the door and he pulls away to yell at them, I open my eyes and panic when I see it's not Speed or Bozo, but James. James wearing black jeans and a thoroughly pissed off expression.

"Jack..."

**(A/N: I'll carry on as you've all been so good to me!)**

**Joker's POV**

"_Jack..." _

When he first heard the door open he thought it was just Speed coming in, no matter how many times he's told he never quite grasps the idea that he needs to knock. When he saw Maddie's panic he knew something was wrong and turning around he got why; the Cop.

"Jack huh? First name basis with the freak are we Maddie? Couldn't resist opening your legs for him could you?"

He makes a move to go forward but the Cop waves his gun wildly in his direction.

"Ah ah, wouldn't wanna kill you just yet... what was it... ah yes _Jack, _not when I've just got here!"

He senses Maddie move forward behind him and his arm shoots out to block her from getting any closer to the Cop.

"Aww come on now, she wanted to come to me! Can't tell a lady what to do can we now? Wait did I say lady? I mean whore, obviously" his lips curls in distaste and it takes all of the Joker's strength not to throw a knife in the guys eye, or throat whichever, right now he isn't so fussy.

"Want to hear a story? While I've spent months looking for you, thinking you're being raped or whatever your actually opening your legs willingly to this freak, how's that for a climax?"

"He's no freak," Maddie finally speaks up from beside him, her voice betraying her confident stance.

"No one fucking told you to talk did they? What have I told you about doing that?Stupid bitch," The Joker snaps and hurtles himself forward, James reacts and grabs him around the neck, alarmed at the freaks obvious strength, he tightens his grip on him, knowing he could break out of it; "You even fucking try, I've got a guy out there with a gun trained on Maddie here so I'd pay attention and behave if I were you, little tip there for ya."

Maddie is crying now, pleading with him to let him go.

"I fucking needed you! When you weren't there I fucking needed you and to come here and find you with him?"

"I don't need you! I NEVER needed you to protect me from him, I needed protecting from you!"

The room is silent as James struggles with Maddie's outburst, his eyes wide and sweat pours off him.

"I always needed protecting from you! You're the reason this has happened it's your fault, I loved you so much before, I would have done anything for you and you knew that, you hurt me constantly how do you think I could ever still love you?"

His arms go limp at her confession, giving the Joker perfect time to get away and grab his gun, keeping it trained on James.

"Remember what I said freak? I die she dies!"

The Joker laughs, it's insane and wouldn't sound out of place in Arkham. "Oh I remember, is it Sammy boy? He doesn't have the balls, sure he killed Dwayne but he was such a coward he did it when his back was turned, what kind of a man fights like that?"

"I still got you though and either way_ I_ win, I'll be the one walking out of here alive not you!" James' anger is proving to be infectious; he can't let Maddie die, _not her not her_ Joker chants.

"What will everyone say to this?" James gestures to Joker and Maddie, "God I'll be crowned a hero and you Maddie, I've not decided whether I should kill you, marry you or just lock you up in Arkham, it depends how nice you start being..."

"You think I want to marry you? Seriously? I could never want to marry you, you asked me when I was on god knows how many drugs! I would have said yes to anybody, but it had to be you didn't it?" Her words cut into him and he staggers, naughty, naughty Maddie.

"I'll just have to kill you then, or maybe lover boy here. Didn't know you had a thing for freaks Maddie? Think how good it would be to see him dead and gone, have Bruce crying over your dead body..." The gunshot sounds from nowhere and James looks around, "What the fuck was that?" he collapses before he can say anything else, blood quickly spreads over his white shirt.

**Maddie's POV**

I let out a sob as James hits the floor, blood spurts everywhere. Jack lowers the gun and I walk over to him, Speed and Bozo rushing into the room to see James' still form.

"Boss we gotta move! TJ called and said other cops are coming, which means the Bat will too," Bozo jerks his head to the door.

I look at him and he's still in shock, "You need to leave now Jack, I'll stay here but you have to leave now!"

He stuffs the gun down the back of his pants and shakes his head no, "I won't leave you here alone, you won't take the fall for this!"

Ok confession time, "I won't be alone", I say placing his hand on my abdomen, his brown eyes widen in realisation. We hear another noise and I kiss him once more before pushing him away from me; "You need to go Jack, I'll be safe. NOW!" He gives me one last look and disappears; Bozo and Speed follow close behind.

I drop to my knees and put my hands against James' heart, lowering my head to his pulse; nothing. I cry even harder, I'm still crying when Bruce appears behind me, pulling me off him.

"Maddie, oh god I thought you were dead!" We both cling to each other; he goes to pull away when he hears Gordon's voice, "Don't leave me!" I screech and he nods, pulling me up off the floor. Gordon and his men run in, halting to a stop when they see a very much dead James.

"Is he...is he dead?" Gordon stutters and behind me Bruce nods.

Gordon swear and barks instructions to his men, he makes his way over to me.

"Hey Maddie" he spreads his arms and gestures to 'Batman' to hand me over to him but I cling closer to Bruce.

"Thank god you're alive, thank god."

I look over to see another cop, Detective Philips closing James' eyes and covering his body. More men pour into the room, "No sign of the Joker, he's gone."

Gordon turns to me and I stare him straight on, "He ran I don't know where to or when but he left. I want my brother" I add convincingly.

"Of course, as soon as we get you to the hospital we'll call him" Batman's gruff voice sounds out from behind me and I cling to him.

"Call Jane," I call as Gordon holds out his hand and we pull ourselves to each other. I look over to see the white blanket lying over James, my dead fiancé, my dead tormentor.

"He was just trying to help..." I stutter, Gordon not catching on to what I mean.

"Get her out of here Gordon she doesn't need to see him like this!" my brother's voice cuts through the radio chatter and the men and sniffer dogs in the room.

My legs feel like they don't belong to me as Gordon guides me out of the room, "I want Jane, when we get to the hospital I want Jane" I order and he nods, he can't exactly refuse me.

I'm running on adrenaline, Jack must have got away or they would have said something if they'd caught him. I groan as I think of his name, a groan which Gordon mistakes for pain, "Where are you hurt?" he demands instantly alert.

"Nowhere, he didn't hurt me, Helena you need to tell her."

Gordon nods, not believing me, god I didn't think of Helena, James was her only child, how can you tell someone their child is dead?

"We'll get her to the hospital as well, ok? Everything will be fine." I laugh bitterly surely he can't believe that? I clench my stomach as he loses his footing and almost sends me flying, "We'll get Jane to look at that stomach for you ok? Do you want me to see...?"

I ignore him and rub the side of my stomach, his eyes take in my already swollen stomach, I'm pretty damn thin it was bound to show soon, I was going to tell Jack this morning but...

"It'll be ok Maddie" he repeats again, guiding me to the ambulance. I lay down in there and close my eyes, all it takes is a second and your whole life can get turned upside down.

**So James is dead and Maddie is pregnant, don't fear it won't be happy families with her and the Joker, I have much more planned for this story! I'll get the other one out as soon as I can; I've left this a bit on a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading!**

**The following lyrics are 'Goodbye my lover' by James Blunt- beautiful, beautiful song!**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.


	18. I'll Follow You And Make A Heaven

**This is the FINAL chapter! I'm looking forward to your response and would love to gush so much about you all right now, but I do at the end so read on!**

**Chapter 18: 'I'll Follow You And Make A Heaven Out Of Hell.'**

The hospital is quiet, they should know it won't last long, there's always some accident around the corner. Gordon guides me into the hospital room and straight away I see Jane; the sight of her is familiar and safe. Safety is what I need right now.

"Maddie? Maddie!" Her body barrels into mine and I feel the wind get knocked out of me, wrapping my arms around her I squeeze her tight. Somehow we complimented each other; we are polar opposites chalk and cheese yet without her I'd be lost.

"I thought you were dead! Don't you dare ever scare us like that again!" Gordon coughs and Jane looks at him frowning.

"Gordon what is it? Who died?" Finding no answer she turns to me, "Mads who died? Is it Bruce?"

I stare at her for a moment before answering, "No Bruce isn't hurt, it's James, James is dead."

"Oh my god sweetie, I just saw him the other day. How could this have happened? James was a good cop, he was smart!"

"Madeline?" Helena's voice sounds so small, so far away, I turn round and Bruce's arm is slung over her shoulder, everything seems to be moving in slow motion.

"Is it true, is James dead? Is my son dead?"

I nod and can barely look at her when she collapses on the floor, Bruce vainly attempting to support her. She is sobbing so hard, so inarticulate with grief that I can't hear what she is saying, then I feel my own tears come as I make out what she is crying over and over. "He was my son, my boy, god I loved him."

I drop down to my knees and offer her my arms where she is knelt, her tears starting to wet through my shirt, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she searches for an answer that will never come. Gently Gordon guides her up and sets her into a seat; she is normally so composed; this is what the loss of a child does to you.

"Maddie what happened?"

How the hell am I suppose to answer that, how can I tell her what really happened when I don't want to see it myself.

Instead I shake my head, confused on how to answer, Bruce steps in crouching down in front of her, "Helena, Maddie's been through a lot to she doesn't know whats gone on either she had to see him die, please."

"He was going to be married; my poor boy was going to be married after all of this!"

I clench my eyes shut, trying hard not to listen, I use to do this when I was little and wanted to make believe I was hidden from view. Gordon attempts to bring some control to the situation but even he looks lost.

"Jane can you check over Maddie please? She only wanted you to look after her."

Walking the halls of the hospital is familiar to me, but I've never seen it through the eyes of a patient. Jane's office is a mess, pictures of foetal development cover the walls on the desk are pictures of her family and friends, pictures of Riana her daughter in a school uniform take centre stage.

"Mads do I need to get a nurse in here?" I look up confused; she's all the help I need. "It's just if you've been raped I want you to be entirely comfortable..."

I could almost laugh at the thought of Jack raping me, "No he didn't do that, he wouldn't have done that to me."

"I need your help Janie" She nods and holds my hands in hers, "I messed up and now I need your help real bad," I look up to the ceiling as though expecting divine intervention.

"I'm pregnant."

"Mad's this is good! I know James wasn't the best guy but at least you won't be alone not that you would be if you weren't pregnant I'm not saying that"

I smile for the first time in a few hours, "Jane you're rambling and it's not..." I laugh awkwardly; it comes out as a strange choking sound, "It's not James' baby."

I wait for the penny to drop, she smiles then frowns, then smiles again before her mouth widens, "But you said he didn't rape you...oh"

"Yeah oh," I agree.

"Maddie what happened when you were gone, if you want my help you need to help me first and tell me everything."

"Do you know what it's like to love someone so much, that you can't see yourself without picturing them or remember anyone who came before them? Or what it's like to touch someone, and feel like you've come home that life needn't be so hard and such a struggle anymore? Me and Joker...Jack we were meant to be together. Some people spend their whole lives looking for that one person, I found him and I know it's not gonna work out like you see in movies me him and the baby, because of who he is, but these past months I've been happy. I know what that sounds like with James dead but you know what he was like, Jack helped me break free."

I finish and wait for her to answer, "See you can barely look at me!" I stand up and trace the pictures on the wall.

"I should have known something was happening when he came here and found out about James, I won't tell anyone I promise but Maddie sooner or later you're gonna have to say something, it's not exactly easy to hide. Don't think I could ever think badly of you, it's just a lot to take in."

I breathe deeply my idea may be crazy but it can work, "I know, I can't tell people he raped me because he didn't he hates that but then if I say he didn't they won't believe me or they'll look at me like I was crazy. I'm not that far gone, people don't need to know it's his baby... we could say it was James' I just need you to be my doctor constantly ok? Let no one see my file, we'll just make out I'm overdue when I give birth on time." I'm getting heated now, it's a crazy plan and I wish it didn't need to work out this way, that I didn't need to lie but what choice do I have?

"Mads you're counting on so much but what if people start asking question, what then? We could work it out I suppose that you're only a couple of weeks more pregnant than what you are, that could work but Maddie what if people find out? I don't want you getting hurt, especially if _he _comes back for you."

"Then we'll do it that way and no one will find out because you'll be my sole doctor, women do this all the time to hide affairs or whatever, why does it have to be so different with me?"

Jane raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Well hopefully not every pregnant woman out there is carrying the Joker's baby or he'll have a lot to answer to."

We laugh, it feels good yet bad at the same time, the hospital is the one place they'll bring James, he should be here now if not soon.

"I didn't think he would find me or come alone, he shouldn't have been so stupid" I'm pissed at him of course I am, he had no right no right at all; his intentions were purely selfish.

"Who killed him Maddie, what have you told Gordon?"

Her question shocks me; I naively thought I wouldn't have to talk to Gordon, "One of his henchmen did it, it all happened so fast but Jack didn't do it, he didn't kill him" good excuse as any I suppose.

Jane nods and hesitates before speaking, "How did it happen, this between you and...Jack?"

I fidget and tuck my hair behind my ear; "It's difficult to explain, I don't know what happened it just did, I never thought of myself with him who would? But he's different to what people see him like in the papers, he's no saint he doesn't make out to be, but he's... refreshing he took care of me... it's been a while since someone other than my brother or Alfred did that... it felt good, I felt good."

More police officers walk by the door and I realise that they must be bringing James in; Helena's tortured screams echo through the hospital.

Jane looks out the door at the commotion smiling at a passing officer, "I should prescribe her something if she wants for tonight, I doubt she'll be able to sleep normally." I grunt in response, Helena has cupboards full of pills, though she wouldn't turn down anymore.

"I still don't understand Mads, James was a skilled detective he wasn't some rookie on his first assignment not that I', saying you're lying I just don't get how he could have made that mistake."

"Sometimes even the best of officers don't make it out," I murmur, stop stop stop talking about him!

Bruce taps on the door and Jane steps away from it, I shoot her a 'don't tell him look' and she moves her head slightly, "Hey how is everything in here?"

Jane jumps in when I don't answer "She'll be fine, there's no harm been done to her Bruce she doesn't need a night in the hospital." Bruce looks relieved, maybe not for long.

"I should go to Helena, what happens next?" I just want to go back to the manor, there's no way I can go back to our apartment.

"There needs to be an autopsy still, then we'll need to do funeral arrangements" throughout this Bruce watches me as though I may crack any second and try and join James.

I swallow deeply, I didn't think about the funeral I've never had to arrange one before, "Is Helena doing that or me? We could both do it...I just don't know what to do..."

"We'll all help, I think that will be best that way it's not just you or Helena doing it." Jane looks to Bruce for confirmation and he nods his grip on me tight yet his presence comforting.

"Maddie?" We all turn and see Helena, Gordon standing awkwardly behind her.

"We need to talk to the doctors about James... I don't know what to do, I don't understand" she wrings her hands like a nervous child, she seems to have aged since I last so her so rapidly.

"You can both stay at the manor tonight Miss Helena" Alfred insists, god knows the woman is just about the same age as him yet still gets called 'miss'.

"We can go home right now can't we Bruce?" I plea with him and he looks helplessly around.

"If you're ok to go then yeah I guess, I mean we won't be able to do anything about James..." Helena hiccups at the sound of James' name.

Bruce doesn't do subtle; his come to the hospital in a Rolls Royce, because that won't attract attention. I settle down, Helena resting her head on my shoulder and my thoughts go to Jack; where is he? James didn't get the chance to hurt him before he was shot so that's one thing, I know he has other places to go but everything has happened so fast I feel like I can't catch up.

"How does it feel to be home?" I turn round from looking at the pictures on the piano to see Bruce, this is the first time we've really be alone, "Feels strange, strange but good, where is everybody?"

"Jane is making drinks for everyone, Alfred is making up the guest room for Helena and Helena is with Gordon, he's helping her with everything..."

I nod, "Good Helena likes Gordon he's good with stuff like this James told me that all the time, he was always the one sent to do it..." It feels weird talking about him like its taboo.

Bruce looks at me and smiles, closing the gap in between us and bringing me into a bear hug, "It'll be ok Maddie, it may not seem like it now but I promise you when everything is dealt with it'll be ok."

"Dealt with? Like my son's death is such an inconvenience to you Mister Wayne," Bruce groans so only I can hear and turns around.

"I didn't mean it like that Helena, when everything is out of the way like the funeral then maybe Maddie will start to go back to normal, maybe you can start to feel better about it not move on but at least start to heal."

She nods and sinks down onto the chair nearest her, Jane handing her a drink.

"How long will it take with the autopsy and then the funeral, how long do we need to prepare? Babies are my speciality I don't know too much on this" At first no one can answer Jane's question until Gordon steps into the room; "Maybe a week, two at the most I'd say, we'll have the very best in everything for him, he'll have a full send off, the works he died a hero we should show people that."

Helena began to shake. "The best," she replies flatly, "is not going to make him any less dead. It's not going to make me not stop wanting to join my son, how is this natural to be burying my child?"

"It's not Helena, we may not be able to understand that but at least you won't be alone, we'll never leave you. I promise you I'll catch him, I will catch the Joker," we all flinch at hearing the Joker's name, Jane giving me a look over the rim of her cup.

I can't take hearing and seeing her pain and her anguish, I didn't think it would come down to this; "I'm going upstairs I need to sleep."

Everyone stands up with me but I shake my head and walk out alone, my room has never changed since I moved out, Bruce always insisted I could come back home whenever I wanted.

I change out of my old clothes, I need something cleaner on me, I throw my old pants away but cling on to Jack's old shirt, stuffing it under my pillow. I don't fall asleep, I just lay there until the bedroom door opens, I don't bother turning around to see who it is. Bruce walks over and lies behind me, wiping the tears off my face, Jane lies in front of me and we all grip onto each other's hands.

_I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell_

_And I'll die by your hand which I love so well_

**And that's the end! But no fear there is a sequel which I've ALREADY started working on so the first part of that should be out soon so keep your eyes open. Thank you all so so much for your support and encouragement. I'm open to any ideas for the sequel; what sex you want the baby/names and in a 'special' twist what **_**you **_**think I should include in the upcoming chapters. Hope you've all got some ideas I'm looking forward to hear them! Thanks again guys you are seriously the best. Much Love! Feels-Like-Paradise. **


End file.
